Up is Down
by Sweetydu972
Summary: La doyenne s'extirpa de la prise du diagnosticien et fit face à l'homme qui se libérait de son parachute à l'aide d'un deuxième couteau."Haut les mains! s'exclama-t-elle en brandissant le bout de verre." Fiction d'action et de Huddy. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_ Code Delta, je répète code Delta. Je survole le New Jersey et je suis pris à partie par trois individus lourdement armés.  
L'homme tira un coup sur sa lanière et en dégagea une arme qu'il pointa en direction d'un parapente qui se rapprochait dangereusement. Il tira deux coups dans le tissu qui se déchira sur toute la longueur. L'ennemi piqua du nez et disparut entre deux bâtiments.  
_ Code Delta, ils ne sont plus que deux. déclara l'homme avec un fin sourire.  
Il tourna la tête et distingua deux autres parapentes qui se rapprochaient rapidement. Il dirigea alors le sien vers le toit d'un grand bâtiment.

_ Ha ha ha... Ho ho ho... Hé ho, hé...  
_ House!  
Le diagnosticien se tut et lança un regard noir à la doyenne.  
_ Merci de me casser mon délire. bougonna-t-il en reportant son attention sur le tableau.  
_ Ce n'est pas une tumeur. dit-elle.  
_ Oui et c'est bien pour ça que j'imitais le rire diabolique...  
_ Ca n'avait rien de diabolique. fit remarquer Foreman, nez dans le dossier.  
_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui? demanda House en tirant sur son nœud papillon. On l'avait pas réquisitionné pour jouer le nègre au bar?  
_ Que se passe-t-il? demandèrent Chase et Cameron en entrant dans le bureau.  
_ Ah! Vous voilà enfin! Embouteillage dans le placard du concierge?  
Les deux médecins se crispèrent.  
_ J'ai bien vu que Mac Nohan et la nouvelle petite infirmière tournaient en rond tout à l'heure. expliqua House avec un sourire espiègle.  
_ House! Concentrez-vous sur le cas! s'énerva Cuddy.  
Il lui jeta un coup d'œil et en profita pour lorgner sur son décolleté.  
_ Jolie robe. déclara-t-il avec un jeu de sourcils.  
Elle ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, ne sachant pas s'il fallait le remercier ou lui offrir sa main en pleine poire.  
_ Maintenant que les 3T sont là, vous pouvez disposer et retourner faire du charme aux donateurs.  
_ Non. Ce soir ce sont les Jackson 5 au menu. Ce client est bien trop important pour que je dise Amen à tous vos faits et gestes.  
_ Hiiiin! Les Jackson sont témoins de Jehovas. Ils ne disent pas Amen, ils disent "vide tes poches". répliqua House, vexé de s'être fait battre à son propre jeu.  
_ Qui est-ce? demanda Chase en prenant l'un des duplicatas du dossier.  
_ C'est le Sénateur de New York.  
_ Et que vient-il faire ici? Au New Jersey? questionna Cameron en jetant un coup d'œil au tableau.  
_ Il a sûrement entendu dire qu'ici, les poitrines étaient plus fermes. Et dès qu'il a vu notre charmante doyenne, son cœur a lâché.  
House lança un furtif regard aux seins de Cuddy.  
_ Et je le comprends. ajouta-t-il d'un air innocent.  
Jouant la carte de l'ignorance, elle lui passa devant et se planta face à l'équipe.  
_ La réunion annuelle des sénateurs se déroule ici. Il était de passage ce soir à l'hôpital...  
_ Il avait envie de prendre son pied gratuitement. dit House en jouant avec son feutre.  
_ Parce qu'il voulait voir à quoi ressemblait notre soirée caritative...  
_ C'est pas tous les jours qu'un hôpital se transforme en casino et que les perfusions se remplissent d'alcool!  
_ Il a eu un malaise cardiaque dans le hall. Et apparemment, ce n'est pas le premier du genre...  
_ Un gros pervers qui s'évanouit après avoir fantasmé sur vos deux lolos, c'est plutôt simple à diagnostiquer...  
_ Trouver la raison de ces malaises répétés est notre objectif. Comme vous pouvez le constater, votre patron n'a pas très envie de s'y mettre et à déjà bu quelques verres. Sa tendance à être désobligeant et vulgaire est donc plus prononcée.  
_ Bah, vous ne vous en plaignez pas tout à l'heure, quand...  
_ JE VOUS DEMANDE DONC DE BIEN VOULOIR L'IGNORER ET DE VOUS CONCENTRER SUR LE CAS!  
Chase hocha vivement la tête en reculant d'un pas tandis que Cameron jaugeait le diagnosticien du regard.  
_ Et vous faisiez quoi tout à l'heure? releva Foreman.  
La doyenne le fusilla du regard.  
_ Essoufflement cardiaque? s'empressa-t-il de proposer.  
_ Il est bien portant. fit remarquer Cameron en feuilletant le dossier.  
_ Bla bla bla... chantonna House en se dirigeant vers la deuxième partie de son bureau.  
Cuddy le suivit d'un regard noir alors qu'il se laissait tomber sur son siège.  
_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a? demanda Chase.  
_ Je n'en ai aucune idée! mentit la doyenne en se détournant. Faites lui un scanner.  
_ A House?  
_ Non! Au sénateur Kerry! dit Foreman en levant les yeux au plafond.  
Exhalant un soupir, Cameron sortit du bureau, suivit de près par Chase. Tous deux rapidement rejoins par Foreman.  
Cuddy lança un regard exaspéré au diagnosticien qui s'amusait avec sa balle puis se dirigea d'un pas peu assuré vers lui.

_ Merde! Code Delta! Code Delta! J'ai été touché! Je me dirige droit vers un bâtiment non identifié. Je suis trop bas et risque de rater le toit. J'ai la liste! Je répète, j'ai la liste. Code Delta, à vous!  
Pas de réponse, juste un grésillement qui désespéra l'homme. Il leva la tête et distingua les deux parapentes qui descendaient dans sa direction. Il jeta un coup d'œil au trou dans son tissu puis reporta son attention sur le sol qui se rapprochait à une allure folle.  
_ Apparemment, il ne reste plus que moi.  
Il jeta son appareil, à présent sûr et certain qu'on ne lui répondrait pas. Tout l'équipe avait dû être décimée.  
Secouant rageusement la tête, il dirigea son parapente vers la façade Ouest du bâtiment.

_ House...  
Le diagnosticien leva la tête vers la doyenne.  
_ C'est à quel sujet?  
_ Je vous demande...  
_ Non, pas d'efforts ce soir. Pas envie. Me suis mis en costard, j'ai fait l'effort de repasser ma chemise. N'en demandez pas trop non plus.  
Elle se planta devant lui.  
_ Ne soyez pas si désobligeant...  
_ Eh! C'est pas moi tout à l'heure qui...  
_ J'ai trébuché!  
_ Entre trébucher, me mettre la main au cul et, ensuite, la glisser jusqu'à mon entre jambe, je trouve qu'il y a une sacrée différence! Votre définition du concept même de la chute n'est pas la même que la mienne!  
_ Ce n'est pas moi qui ais jugé bon de maintenir ma supérieure en pressant ses seins.  
_ C'est ce qu'il y a de plus ferme et rembourré chez vous... M'enfin... Votre cul à vous était bien trop éloigné de mes mains, malgré sa proéminence!  
_ Vous m'avez caressé...  
_ Eh! Je suis bourré! Et j'avais votre main en plein sur mes parties intimes! Y'a de quoi exciter l'homme le plus vertueux du monde!  
Il se leva afin de lui faire face et continua sur un ton plus doux.  
_ Et j'ai trouvé vos lèvres à mon goût.  
_ Je...  
_ Là aussi vous allez me dire, que votre bouche a trébuché sur la mienne?  
_ C'est vous qui m'avez embrassé. souffla Cuddy alors qu'il se collait à elle.  
_ Bah, c'est vous qui avez tendu les lèvres en premier.  
_ Et c'était une erreur, accentuée par l'alcool...  
_ Mais vous n'êtes pas saoule. répliqua House en posant une main sur sa hanche.  
_ Ne faites pas ça...  
_ Je finis juste ce que j'ai commencé. J'ai horreur du travail bâclé.  
_ Vous êtes complètement saoule!  
_ Alors profitez-en...  
Il la serra un peu plus contre lui et fit remonter son autre main le long de son dos nu.  
_ Vous avez un cas House, ne le bâclez pas. souligna la doyenne en frémissant sous sa caresse.  
_ Mais bon sang! Arrêtez de me contredire deux minutes!  
Cuddy s'apprêtait à répliquer quand quelque chose brisa la fenêtre et s'engouffra dans la pièce de diagnostique du bureau.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

_A lire avec Hans Zimmer - Up is Down ( Je vous conseille vivement de suivre mes indications musicales. ^^. Pour cette fic surtout, car elles rythmes la fic.)_

*

*

*

*

D'un même mouvement, les deux médecins se dirigèrent vers l'objet qui s'anima devant leurs yeux ébahis.  
_ Argh! lâcha-t-on.  
Comprenant rapidement que l'objet vivant était un homme empêtré dans un parachute, Cuddy s'accroupit à ses côtés afin de lui prêter assistance.  
_ Génial... Maintenant des patients tombent du ciel... déclara House en jetant un coup d'œil dehors.  
_ Aidez moi au lieu de parler pour ne rien dire! s'impatienta Cuddy.  
Décelant un mouvement suspect dans le ciel, House se rapprocha du rebord de la fenêtre en fronçant les sourcils.  
_ House! appela Cuddy qui commençait à s'emmêler dans les fils du parachute.  
_ Qu'est-ce que...  
Il se pencha un peu plus et aperçut un deuxième parapente se diriger dans leur direction.  
_ Cuddy... commença-t-il.  
_ Venez m'aider! Je m'emmêle les pinceaux!  
Le deuxième homme tira un long objet de son manteau. Le diagnosticien fronça un peu plus les sourcils afin de détailler cette étrange chose qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille.  
_ House!  
Il jeta un coup d'œil à Cuddy qui avait enfin réussit à extirper la tête de l'homme. Yeux mi clos, il respirait avec difficulté.  
_ La liste... souffla-t-il. Up is Down...  
Il hoqueta et laissa retomber sa tête en arrière.  
_ Mon Dieu... J'ai l'impression qu'il s'est pris une balle. nota la doyenne.  
House se raidit et vrilla son regard sur l'homme du deuxième parapente. Il tendit l'objet dans leur direction, son identité sautant aux yeux du diagnosticien quand la lumière de l'étage supérieur l'éclaira.  
_ Bon sang! s'écria House en plongeant vers Cuddy.  
La doyenne lui lança un regard interdit alors qu'il lui sautait dessus.  
_ Hou...  
Sa voix fut couverte par une multitude de détonations. Le diagnosticien l'entraina derrière la table et se coucha sur elle, donnant ici et là d'habiles coups de pieds aux chaises, de façon à se mettre à couvert. Les balles ricochèrent un peu partout, dans un concert d'étincelles et de détonations sonores. House entendit vaguement un bruit de verre et en déduit que le deuxième homme venait d'atterrir dans le bureau, ce prenant au passage la vitre. Poussé par une montée d'adrénaline, le diagnosticien attrapa sa canne d'un geste vif et se redressa, prêt à régler son compte à celui qui leur avait tiré dessus. Mais deux mains fermes l'agrippèrent au col et le retinrent au sol.  
_ Vous, vous restez là! murmura Cuddy.  
_ Lachez moi!  
_ Non!  
Elle accentua sa prise et l'empêcha de bouger.  
_ Cuddy, ça suffit! Lâchez-moi!  
Il se débattit du mieux qu'il pu mais elle glissa son genou à son entre jambe, le menaçant de frapper s'il continuait à gigoter.  
_ Laissez moi lui régler son compte pendant qu'il est dans les vapes!  
_ Pour que vous vous preniez une balle?! Il n'en est pas question!  
_ On est dans un hôpital et vous n'êtes pas si mauvaise que ça en médecin. Je ne crains rien.  
_ House! Il ne s'agit pas d'un vulgaire 9mm mais d'une mitraillette!  
_ Choisissez! Moi ou nous deux! Vu comme ça, ça pourrait être romantique, les deux amants qui meurent dans les bras de l'autre, dans une dernière étreinte enfiévrée!  
Cuddy ouvrit la bouche puis la referma.  
_ Sauf qu'on n'est pas amant et qu'il n'y a rien de romantique à avoir votre genou en plein dans les...  
Elle plaqua une main ferma sur sa bouche puis le lâcha. House se détendit et la questionna du regard.  
_ Essayez de ne pas vous faire tuer. lui glissa-t-elle.  
Il hocha la tête d'un imperceptible geste et se glissa sur le côté. Cuddy l'observa s'éloigner en rampant, le cœur serré.  
_ House! appela-t-elle doucement.  
Il se figea puis tourna lentement la tête.  
_ Merci.  
Il balbutia quelque chose d'incompréhensible puis se leva et disparut derrière les étagères renversées.  
_ Nom de Dieu! s'écria le diagnosticien.  
Cuddy se redressa comme un ressort. Alors qu'elle se relevait, elle entendit un bruit de tintement puis une nouvelle détonation.  
_ House!  
Elle chercha du regard quelque chose pour se défendre mais ne perçut rien, à part des livres et une cafetière brisée.  
Un bruit mat résonna derrière les étagères et elle reconnut parfaitement le celui d'un craquement d'os. Ceux d'un nez, plus précisément. Elle s'accroupit alors, ramassa un bout de verre au sol puis bondit en direction des étagères. Prête à aider son employé. Quand elle arriva à leur hauteur, un bras la saisit à la hanche et la plaqua contre le mur.  
_ Crénom! Cuddy! jura House en se positionnant devant elle.  
Elle lui pinça la peau du dos et se dégagea afin d'assister à la scène.  
Les deux parachutistes livraient bataille, empêtrés dans leurs parapentes. L'un tenait un automatique en main, et l'autre un simple poignard.  
_ House! Faites quelque chose! supplia la doyenne.  
_ Ah! Vous la ferme! Il y a vingt secondes vous m'empêchiez de me lever!  
Nouvelle détonation. La balle passa à quelques centimètres du visage de House.  
_ Finalement, ne faites rien! s'écria Cuddy en s'agrippant à lui.  
La lame du poignard brilla à la lumière de la pièce et se planta dans la gorge du deuxième parachutiste qui s'écroula dans un concert de gargouillements écœurant.  
La doyenne s'extirpa de la prise du diagnosticien et fit face à l'homme qui se libérait de son parachute à l'aide d'un deuxième couteau.  
_ Haut les mains! s'exclama-t-elle en brandissant le bout de verre.  
_ C'est pas vrai... marmonna House en se passant une main lasse sur le visage.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Prenant son courage à deux mains, la doyenne se rapprocha de l'inconnu qui la dévisageait avec perplexité. Elle fit un pas en avant mais une main ferme la ramena en arrière et la plaqua au mur.  
_ Je vais devoir refaire toute votre éducation télévisuelle. bougonna House en se plantant devant elle.  
_ Hou...  
_ On ne braque pas un bout de verre en direction d'un homme dangereux et armé d'un long couteau docteur Cuddy!  
Le parachutiste cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, interloqué par le comportement de ces deux énergumènes.  
_ Le temps où la femme en jupon courait prendre refuge derrière le mâle machiste est révolue!  
Le diagnosticien se tourna vers elle, se désintéressant complètement de l'inconnu qui commençait à chanceler.  
_ Alors c'est donc ça! Un sursaut de féminisme! Moi qui croyais que vous vouliez préserver ma vie!  
_ Arrêtez de vous bourrer de vicodin et on en reparlera. répliqua-t-elle en ouvrant grand les yeux.  
L'inconnu hoqueta et s'écroula au sol.  
_ Nom de Dieu! s'exclama House. Je l'avais oublié celui là!  
Il se pencha tant bien que mal à ses côtés et lui tâta le corps. Cuddy le contourna et s'accroupit en face du diagnosticien.  
_ Alors?  
_ Il y a une bonne dizaine d'impact de balles... Il est foutu. C'est un miracle qu'il ait tenu debout.  
_ Et alors?! 50 Cents est toujours vivant même après avoir été troué comme une passoire! s'énerva la doyenne en pressant le flanc de l'homme.  
_ Son poumon n'était pas perforé! On n'a pas tiré sur cet homme avec un petit calibre... Et il a un bout de verre enfoncé dans la carotide...  
La doyenne lâcha immédiatement son bout de verre.  
_ Up is down... souffla l'homme en ouvrant les yeux.  
_ House...  
_ Chut!  
_ Il est toujours vivant, on peut encore...  
_ Up...  
_ Is Down! Oui! Bon sang! C'est quoi?! Une reprise de Diana Ross?! s'impatienta le diagnosticien. Cuddy, allez chercher un brancard.  
_ Non! s'écria l'homme avant de suffoquer.  
_ Vous voulez mourir dans mes bras? Pas très romantique comme fin et il n'est pas question que le docteur Cuddy vous serve de Juliette.  
_ House!  
Il lui décocha un regard noir mais n'ajouta rien. Consciente que son comportement était dû à une incompréhension la plus totale et à son impuissance face à la mort du parachutiste, Cuddy ne le blâma pas d'avantage.  
D'un geste tremblant, l'homme plongea la main dans une poche de son bas et tendit une capsule au diagnosticien.  
_ Cette liste doit être livrée au commandant en chef de la C.I.A... Up is...  
_ Down. finit House en levant la capsule afin de mieux la détailler.  
A l'intérieur, une fin papier vierge et blanc. Le diagnosticien fronça les sourcils.  
_ C'est une blague?! Cette feuille n'a rien d'écrit dessus!  
Les paupières de l'homme s'abaissèrent.  
_ Eh! Marco Polo! appela House.  
Cuddy porta deux doigts au cou du parachutiste.  
_ On est en train de le perdre.  
_ Y'a des gifles qui se perdent surtout! Eh! Marco Polo! Tu t'es gouré de capsule! Dans celle là, y'a rien.  
_ Bon sang House! Laissez cet homme en paix! Il est en train de mourir! s'offusqua la doyenne.  
_ Il a surtout éclaté la vitre de mon bureau, entrainé dans son sillage un autre taré qui a bien failli nous tuer. Et maintenant il me charge d'une mission incongrue, et je suis sûr et certain qu'on va encore avoir des problèmes!  
_ Vous êtes un aimant à problème, ne vous en étonnez pas... Mais dites moi, depuis quand avez vous des prémonitions? Je croyais que vous laissiez cette discipline au sexe faible?  
_ Fermez là. s'agaça House.  
Il s'apprêtait à se redresser mais dans un sursaut de vie, l'inconnu s'agrippa à son col.  
_ L'avenir du monde est entre vos mains!  
_ Le monde est foutu alors.  
Cuddy poussa un soupir d'exaspération tandis que l'homme expirait une toute dernière fois.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

_ Heure du décès?  
_ On s'en contre fiche! s'énerva House en se redressant.  
_ 22h24.  
_ Nom de D...  
_ Cessez de jurer et redevenez professionnel je vous prie!  
_ Je vais surtout rentrer chez moi!  
_ House! Nous...  
_ Allons appeler la police et nous décharger de cette affaire!  
_ Ça m'étonne de vous...  
_ Parce que je ne saute pas sur l'occasion?! Voyons Cuddy! J'aime tout ce qui est palpitant m-é-d-i-c-a-l-e-m-e-n-t! Si cet imbécile était mort d'une maladie infectieuse inconnue, oui je serais le premier à battre des tambours!  
_ Cet homme à donner sa vie pour sa patrie!  
_ Bon sang Cuddy! On ne sait même pas qui c'est! A part le fait qu'il avait un fort accent anglais, une cicatrice à la joue gauche, l'œil droit plus petit que le gauche et une haute opinion de lui même!  
La doyenne ouvrit puis referma la bouche, soufflée par le sens d'observation de son employé.  
_ Quand on se tatoue le blason familiale sur l'avant bras... continua le diagnosticien en lui tendant le bras gauche du mort. On est forcément un peu mégalo sur les bords. Cet homme, quel qu'il soit... Ne connait pas le chef de la C.I.A.  
_ Pourq...  
_ Les anglais aiment trop se la jouer perso pour travailler en collaboration avec les Etats-Unis d'Amérique. De plus, tout bon agent secret qu'il était, même au bord de la mort, il lui est interdit de divulguer de telles informations...  
_ Il n'y a rien sur ce papier House... souligna la doyenne.  
_ C'est sûrement un papier crypté. Peu importe. Je ne sais pas pour quelle organisation il bosse, mais elle ne doit pas être gouvernementale. Les agents secrets sont secrets et pour que leur identité reste secrète, ils doivent éviter tout signe distinctif.  
_ Son tatouage...  
_ Yep!  
Le diagnosticien se releva et fourra la capsule dans sa poche.  
_ Quant à l'autre...  
Il jeta un coup d'œil au deuxième parachutiste.  
_ Arf! On va replonger en pleine guerre froide.  
_ Russe?  
_ Ça m'en a tout l'air... Appelons la police, cette histoire m'agace déjà.  
_ Votre curiosité n'est pas piquée?  
_ Très, oui, mais j'ai surtout sommeil là...  
_ Vous avez un cas.  
_ Vous plaisantez!  
La doyenne se releva et se dirigea vers l'autre partie du bureau.  
_ Cuddy! Après ce qui vient d'arriver vous n'allez pas me refiler le dossier de ce pervers?!  
_ Il est pervers à vos yeux parce qu'il m'a dragué. répliqua la doyenne en décrochant le téléphone.  
_ Même pas vrai. marmonna-t-il en ramassant sa canne.  
_ Mais bien sûr!  
_ C'est un homme marié!  
_ Oh! Arrêtez House! Depuis quand vous souciez-vous de l'éthique!  
Il la rejoignit en serrant les dents, cherchant une feinte pour l'attaquer et lui donner tort.  
_ House...  
_ Hum?  
Elle raccrocha puis vrilla son regard paniqué dans le sien.  
_ Il n'y a pas de tonalité...  
_ Quoi?! s'étrangla le diagnosticien en attrapant le combiné.  
Il étouffa une injure avant de fracasser l'objet sur la table.  
_ Bon sang! s'écria-t-il en sortant son portable de sa poche. Merde!  
_ Quoi?  
_ Pourquoi faut-il toujours que cette putain de batterie me lâche dans des moments pareils!  
Il fourra le portable dans sa poche avec agacement.

_ Et vous comme d'hab' vous avez laissé votre portable dans votre sac.  
_ Il n'y a pas de poche dans ma robe.  
_ C'est sûr! Vu qu'il y a à peine de quoi vous couvrir!  
_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? demanda-t-elle en ignorant sa dernière remarque.  
_ On descend à votre bureau, en espérant ne rien rencontrer sur notre chemin...  
_ Vous...  
_ Cuddy... La ligne a été coupé. Au moment où nous essayons de joindre l'extérieur, il nous est impossible de téléphoner... Ce n'est pas une coïncidence.  
La doyenne déglutit.  
_ Je crois bien que nous avons un ou des nouveaux invités à votre soirée de bienfaisance. déclara le diagnosticien.  
_ Dépêchons-nous alors.  
Cuddy passa à nouveau dans l'autre partie du bureau et fouilla les corps.  
_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites? demanda House.  
_ Je nous cherche de quoi nous défendre et pourquoi pas... des infos supplémentaires...  
Il l'agrippa par les épaules et l'obligea à se relever.  
_ Mais...  
_ Ne mettez pas vos empreintes digitales partout ou vous allez vous retrouver impliquée dans cette affaire.  
_ C'est déjà le cas.  
_ Pas assez pour vous apparemment.  
_ Je ne...  
_ Je n'ai pas envie que ma patronne se fasse incarcérer pour un soucis diplomatique. Venez!  
Il la tint fermement par la main et l'obligea à le suivre.  
_ On passe dans votre bureau, on téléphone à la police, vous retournez à vos donateurs et sénateurs pervers et moi je rentre chez moi!  
Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'ascenseur, House vit le voyant s'allumer. Il se figea alors puis tourna les talons, entrainant Cuddy avec lui.  
_ Qu'est-ce que...  
_ Chut!  
Il accéléra le pas et bifurqua sur la droite. Puis il plaqua la doyenne contre le mur et pencha légèrement la tête afin d'observer le couloir.  
_ House... Que se passe-t-il? chuchota la doyenne.  
Il lui fit signe de se taire et se concentra sur les portes de l'ascenseur qui s'ouvrirent, laissant apparaitre un homme en costume sombre : un troisième parachutiste.  
_ J'en étais sûr. grinça-t-il entre ses dents. Celui-là a dû atterrir sur le toit et de là, à coupé la ligne.  
_ Passons par le département de pédiatrie. déclara Cuddy en s'éloignant.  
House jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'homme qui entrait dans son bureau puis suivit la doyenne en boitant. Se servir de sa canne était une mauvaise idée, surtout dans un couloir silencieux... Le moindre bruit faisait office de fanfare.  
Réprimant une grimace, il avança le plus rapidement possible, se refusant à demander de l'aide à sa supérieure qui jugea bon de ne pas la lui proposer.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

A bout de souffle et grimaçant de douleur, le diagnosticien arrêta subitement sa marche. Cuddy s'arrêta à son tour et le jaugea d'un regard noir.  
_ Les hommes et leur foutu orgueil. persifla-t-elle.  
_ Je vous ai entendu! fit remarquer House.  
_ Si au moins, vous me laissiez...  
_ J'ai une jambe et demie, j'suis pas paralysé! Je peux marcher tout seul, comme un grand maman!  
_ Nous sommes assez éloigné maintenant, utiliser votre canne.  
House plongea une main dans sa poche en maugréant et en sortit son flacon de vicodin qu'il délesta d'un comprimé.  
_ Montrez moi votre cul et marchez droit. lui lâcha-t-il d'un ton bourru.

Elle tourna promptement les talons en se jurant de lui régler son compte dès qu'il serait à nouveau sobre.  
Prenant précautionneusement appui sur sa canne, House recommença à avancer en se promettant de fuir l'état du New Jersey une fois qu'il aurait décuvé.  
Cuddy, légèrement désappointée, le distança et disparut de son champs de vision. Le diagnosticien redoubla alors de vitesse en ajoutant à ses promesses de s'acheter un gilet par balles... Au cas ou...

Il déboucha sur un deuxième couloir et tressauta en la voyant planter en son milieu, les yeux rivés sur l'entrée d'une des chambres.  
_ Tiens, vous aussi n'avez qu'une jambe et demie? lui glissa-t-il avec ironie.  
Elle ne répondit pas et entra dans la chambre.  
_ Cuddy!  
Il clopina le plus rapidement possible, ajoutant un énième point sur sa liste de promesses : Assommer la doyenne.

Il entra dans la chambre et se figea un instant en y découvrant le corps du chirurgien Mac Nohan, allongé sur le ventre, déchaussé et allégé de sa veste.  
_ Il est mort. déclara la doyenne d'une voix rauque.  
Se gardant bien d'énoncer qu'il ne l'avait jamais aimé, le diagnosticien se pencha au dessus du corps et le retourna, découvrant avec une certaine horreur une paire de ciseaux logée dans son abdomen. A cette vue, la doyenne détourna rapidement le regard.  
_ Mon Dieu. souffla-t-elle.  
_ C'est assez ignoble comme mort je l'avoue...  
Là encore, il se garda bien d'ajouter qu'il avait toujours espéré le voir terrassé par une crise cardiaque, en plein ébat avec une infirmière.  
Il vrilla son regard dans celui de la doyenne.  
_ L'infirmière...  
_ Quoi?  
_ La dernière fois que j'ai vu ce per... Mac Nohan... Il était avec cette nouvelle infirmière! Prisca j'sais pas quoi... Ou peut être Laura... Barbara... Sandra... Léandra?  
_ House!  
_ Non c'était pas ça, ça rimait en « a ».  
_ House!  
Il revint subitement à la réalité et fit un pas en arrière.  
_ Bellinka...  
_ Quoi?  
_ Partons d'ici.  
Il l'attrapa par le poignet et la traina dans son sillage.  
_ Hou...  
Ils se figèrent en plein milieu du couloir, les yeux rivés sur une femme d'une vingtaine d'année.  
_ Bellinka je présume... murmura la doyenne.  
_ Ça vous arrive de temps en temps de regarder les C.V posés sur votre bureau?! s'exaspéra House en serrant sa main.  
Elle y jeta un rapide coup d'œil puis reporta son attention sur l'infirmière dont le regard passait de l'entrée de la chambre à leurs deux corps.  
_ Vous croyez qu'elle n'avait qu'une paire de ciseaux? susurra House.

Ils échangèrent un regard éloquent puis s'élancèrent vers l'ascenseur. La doyenne distança très vite le diagnosticien et appuya sur le bouton d'appel. Alors qu'elle se retournait pour faire face à son employé, une lame de ciseaux la frôla, emportant au passage une mèche de cheveux. Elle croisa alors le regard horrifié de House qui jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui. L'infirmière avançait d'un pas rapide et régulier, fouillant dans les poches d'une blouse qu'elle avait récemment enfilé. Elle en sortit une seringue qu'elle envoya sur le diagnosticien et qui se planta dans son épaule gauche. Étouffant un juron, il retira la seringue de son membre endolori et accéléra le pas.

Au même moment, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Cuddy ramassa la lame des ciseaux et l'envoya de toutes ses forces en direction de l'infirmière qui, d'un geste habile, l'attrapa de la main droite.  
_ Oh... fit la doyenne avant de sauter dans l'ascenseur.  
House grommela un « je vais vous tuer » à sa supérieure avant d'y entrer à son tour et de se plaquer contre la paroi. Ce qui lui valu d'esquiver la lame des ciseaux que Bellinka leur renvoya.  
_ Je vais vous tuer. répéta le diagnosticien en faisant les gros yeux à Cuddy.  
_ Rho! Moi au moins j'essaie de me rendre utile!  
Bellinka accéléra le pas et se mit à courir.  
_ Oh non! souffla la doyenne en massacrant le bouton de l'étage du rez de chaussée.  
L'infirmière se rapprochait sous le regard impuissant de House.  
_ Saloperie d'ascenseur! beugla-t-il.  
Les portes s'ébranlèrent et se fermèrent. Dans un dernier geste rageur, Bellinka envoya un dernier projectile qui passa les portes et se ficha dans la paroi.  
_ Une... Fléchette? releva Cuddy, ahurie.  
_ Eh! s'écria House.  
Il prit l'objet et pencha la tête afin de croiser le regard de l'infirmière.  
_ C'est à moi! s'exclama-t-il avant que les portes ne se ferment totalement.  
Il se redressa sous le regard noir de sa supérieure.  
_ Vous je vous retiens avec votre lancé de ciseaux. lui lâcha-t-il en rangeant la fléchette dans sa poche.  
Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais ne répliqua rien. House se massa alors l'épaule en pestant contre la fausse infirmière et les seringues.  
_ Laissez moi voir. dit Cuddy en se rapprochant.  
_ Ça va! Elle était loin, la seringue n'a pas pénétré la chaire...  
_ Bien... fit la doyenne en laissant retomber ses bras le long de son corps.  
_ Je savais bien que ce gala était une mauvaise idée. marmonna-t-il.  
_ Comme si c'était de ma faute! s'offusqua Cuddy.  
Le diagnosticien s'apprêtait à répliquer quand un sursaut de l'appareil les déstabilisa un court instant.  
_ Qu'est-ce que... commença House.  
L'ascenseur s'immobilisa dans un bruit sourd.  
_ Ça... C'est pas bon pour nous... finit-il en grimaçant.  
Les lumières s'éteignirent.  
_ Pas bon du tout...

*

*

*

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

_ Oh... fit Cuddy au bord de la crise de nerfs.  
House ne releva pas, cherchant à tâtons le boitier de secours.  
_ D'abords deux inconnus qui passent par la fenêtre, un qui nous tire dessus puis une infirmière...  
_ Ukrainienne. précisa le diagnosticien.  
_ Ukrainienne... qui nous tue un employé, nous attaque à coups de ciseaux, de seringues et de fléchettes... Et là... Je me retrouve coincée dans cet ascenseur... Avec vous!  
_ Merci... Ca fait plaisir. marmonna House en trouvant enfin la boitier de secours.  
_ Vraiment, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait être pire!  
_ Eh bien... il alluma l'ampoule de secours puis se tourna vers la doyenne. La personne qui a causé cette panne pourrait décider de nous rendre visite.  
Cuddy blêmit à ses mots.  
_ Vous plaisantez?!  
La diagnosticien pouffa de rire.  
_ Je ne trouve pas ça drôle!  
_ Celui qui a coupé la ligne téléphonique doit s'amuser à tout couper...  
Cuddy se crispa.  
_ Quoi?  
_ L'hôpital a un générateur de secours. Ce n'est pas l'électricité qui a été coupé...  
House vrilla son regard dans celui de la doyenne.  
_ J'vous avais dit que prendre l'ascenseur était une mauvaise idée! s'exclama-t-il avec colère.  
_ Mais vous ne l'avez jamais dit! rétorqua la doyenne.  
_ Mieux vaut tard que jamais! répliqua-t-il en la gratifiant d'un regard assassin.  
_ Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors?!  
_ Mais j'en sais rien! On va sûrement mourir! Mais là c'est loin d'être le plus important hein!  
_ Rha la ferme!  
_ Le plus important c'est de savoir avec QUI on va mourir. Et franchement, j'aurais préféré mourir seul!  
_ Je vous préférais saoul!  
Elle avança d'un pas dans sa direction.  
_ Mais je le suis toujours! répliqua-t-il en avançant à son tour.  
_ Apparemment pas assez pour me lâcher la grappe!  
Le ton monta.  
_ Au moins quand je serais mort, je n'aurai plus à supporter vos remontrance habituelles!  
_ Et vous pourrez éviter les consultations à votre guise!  
_ Un point pour moi!  
_ Quand je serais morte, je n'aurai plus à supporter vos paroles déplacées et vos remarques habituelles!  
_ Un point pour vous!  
_ Je n'aurai plus à courir à droite et à gauche pour éviter à cet hôpital de couler à cause de vous!  
_ Et moi je n'aurai pas à vous fuir pour éviter paperasse et consultations!  
Leurs corps se frôlèrent, accentuant la tension.  
_ Parfait! hurla la doyenne.  
_ Parfaitement parfait! renchérit le diagnosticien.  
Ils se turent afin de reprendre leur souffle, se dévisageant du regard. D'un imperceptible geste, House se pencha vers Cuddy qui se plaqua à lui.  
_ Vous êtes la plus stupide et la plus incompétente des personnes intelligentes que j'ai eu à croiser de ma vie. murmura le diagnosticien.  
_ Et vous, vous êtes la plus bornée et la plus imbécile des personnes intelligentes que j'ai eu à croiser de ma vie. répliqua la doyenne en fixant ses lèvres.  
_ Un point pour vous. souffla House en rapprochant son visage du sien.  
La cabine de l'ascenseur s'ébranla à nouveau et descendit d'un cran.  
Instinctivement, Cuddy s'accrocha au diagnosticien qui leva la tête, tendant l'oreille.  
_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda-t-elle en chuchotant.  
Il lui fit signe de se taire, se dégagea de sa prise puis plaqua son oreille droite contre la porte de l'ascenseur.  
_ Apparemment, nous sommes arrivés à un étage. On est arrêté à un cran d'arrêt.  
_ Ce qui veut dire?  
Un cliquetis résonna à l'extérieur de l'appareil. House tressauta et se plaqua au fond de la cabine.  
_ Ce qui veut dire qu'on aura bientôt de la visite.  
Il échangea un regard éloquent avec la doyenne qui garda le silence.  
_ On a encore une chance... dit-il, peu convaincu.  
_ Il a sûrement une mitraillette ou une arme du genre.  
_ Merci de réduire tout espoir à néant. grommela-t-il.  
_ Et c'est vous qui dites ça?! releva-t-elle avec ironie.  
_ Apparemment, les rôles sont inversés ce soir.

_ ...

_ Mis à part le fait que vous soyez encore plus aguichante!  
Elle ouvrit la bouche en un « oh » outré. Il lui lança alors un regard moqueur.  
_ Au moins je mourrai en ayant pu profiter de vos atouts ce soir.  
_ Si vous n'étiez pas un triple idiot, vous auriez eu beaucoup plus...  
_ Vous voyez ça! Ça! C'est le genre de phrase qui...  
Il se tut en fixant le plafond de la cabine.  
_ Qui quoi?!  
_ Qui me donne envie de survivre... finit House en se déplaçant sur le côté.  
Il baissa les yeux vers elle avec un large sourire.  
S'éloignant au maximum du diagnosticien, Cuddy l'interrogea du regard.  
_ Rien n'est perdu. déclara-t-il.  
Un bruit mat les rappela qu'on s'afférait à l'extérieur.  
_ Pas le temps de jouer aux devinettes House! s'impatienta la doyenne.  
Il gigota, vexé qu'elle porte si peu d'intérêt à sa mise en scène. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à ce comportement enfantin. Même au bord de la mort, House restait fidèle à lui même. Elle leva les sourcils afin de lui faire comprendre qu'ils n'avaient pas toute la soirée tandis qu'un bruit métallique résonnait à l'extérieur de l'appareil. Il lui montra alors d'un simple signe de tête la trappe de l'ascenseur.  
_ Oh!  
Prenant appui sur sa canne, House se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et ouvrit la trappe d'un habile geste de la main gauche. Le voyant faire, la doyenne réalisa que la partie était loin d'être gagnée...  
_ On n'y arrivera jamais.  
_ Rho! Mais fermez là un peu! s'agaça le diagnosticien en se tournant vers elle.  
Il s'adossa à la paroi de l'ascenseur et lui fit la courte échelle.  
_ Je saurai me débrouiller. déclara-t-il.  
_ Bien sûr que non! répliqua Cuddy en comprenant son objectif.  
_ Bon, vous vous dépêchez oui!  
_ House, je ne vous ai jamais demandé de jouer au héros.  
_ Je ne joue pas au héros! Je pense juste à Wilson.  
Elle arqua un sourcil.  
_ Quand je ne serais plus de ce monde, il faudra bien quelqu'un pour s'occuper de sa pension alimentaire.  
Elle arqua le deuxième sourcil.  
_ Ah! Vous voyez que ce n'est pas de l'héroïsme! En sortant d'ici, vous devrez vous occupez de Jimmy!  
_ Vous êtes exaspérant!  
_ Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que j'allais partir dans un discours paramétré à la seconde où je partirais dans un monologue patriotique et machiste tout de même! Cette soirée prend certes des allures de films d'espionnages mais de là à venter le produit hollywoodien!  
_ House...  
_ Dépêchez-vous ou je risque de changer d'avis!  
Les portes s'ébranlèrent, provoquant chez la doyenne un sursaut. Les deux médecins y jetèrent alors un regard apeuré mais elles restèrent closes.  
_ Cuddy!  
Elle hocha la tête puis prit appui sur ses épaules.  
_ Prête? Un... Deux... TROIS!  
D'un mouvement brusque, il la leva afin de la hisser sur le toit de la cabine.  
_ Vous auriez pu enlever vos talons! pesta-t-il en tentant de garder l'équilibre.  
_ House... Je n'y arrive pas! s'écria-t-elle en se débattant.  
_ Mais bon sang! En plus de ne pas savoir viser, vous n'avez aucune force dans les bras?! Et toutes ces heures de sport alors? Elle vous servent à quoi?!  
Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ébranlèrent une nouvelle fois. Dans un sursaut d'efforts, Cuddy manqua de planter un talon dans l'œil du diagnosticien.  
_ Quand je serais mort, priez pour que je ne revienne pas vous hanter!  
_ Fermez là et aidez moi!  
_ Ma jambe ne va tenir...  
Une étincelle aveugla momentanément House.  
_ Qu'est-ce que c'était?! interrogea la doyenne.  
_ Le signe d'une mort prochaine.  
Il leva la tête et se pinça les lèvres en découvrant un fin tissu en soie noir.  
_ Je mourrai en emportant avec moi le doux souvenir de vos sous vêtements. ajouta-t-il d'un ton espiègle.  
_ Allez au diable! cracha Cuddy en se débattant.  
_ Il est temps que je vous apprenne à voler. déclara-t-il.  
Il fléchit légèrement les jambes en serrant les dents, soutint sa supérieure d'une main et lui caressa les cuisses de l'autre.  
Cuddy frissonna et d'un geste vif, réussit à se hisser en haut de la cabine. Satisfait, le diagnosticien relâcha toute la tension de ses membres et s'écroula au sol. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'entrouvrir alors, laissant apparaître le visage du troisième parachutiste.

*

*

*

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

House se redressa afin de défier l'homme du regard.  
Le parachutiste jeta à terre sa scie automatique et s'appliqua à écarter les portes de l'ascenseur à la seule force de ses bras.  
Le diagnosticien en profita pour jeter un furtif regard en l'air et vérifier que la doyenne était hors de portée. Ne percevant aucun bruit au dessus de sa tête, il devina rapidement qu'elle avait opté pour l'immobilité.  
_ Mierda!  
Il tressauta et reporta son attention sur le parachutiste qui perdait patience. Il en profita pour le détailler et évaluer ses chances de s'en sortir.  
La présence d'un automatique à sa ceinture lui rappela fatalement sa simple condition d'homme.  
House se plaqua un peu plus à la paroi de l'ascenseur et se tata frénétiquement les poches, espérant encore pouvoir trouver de quoi sauver sa peau.  
Les portes cédèrent un peu plus.  
Sa main gauche entra en contact avec sa fléchette. Il se figea, réfléchissant au meilleur moyen de mettre ce maigre instrument à son service.  
Un fin se sourire étira alors ses lèvres.  
A cette vue, l'homme hésita un court instant puis recommença à forcer sur les portes.  
House se releva avec lenteur et précautions.  
Contre une arme à feu, sa fléchette faisait pâle figure, mais utilisée avec intelligence, elle pouvait s'avérer être un très bel atout dans cette situation.  
Avec un sourire carnassier, il plongea vers le parachutiste et planta avec force l'objet dans sa main gauche.  
L'homme poussa un cri de douleur et lâcha prise. House bascula son poing dans sa direction et le frappa de plein fouet au visage. Il entendit avec satisfaction le nez de son opposants craquer sous la puissance de son coup.  
Prenant appui de sa main gauche sur les portes de l'ascenseur, le diagnosticien s'apprêtait à se dégager le bras de l'espace quand le parachutiste agrippa son bras et le tira vers lui d'un coup sec. Sa tête rencontra alors les portes de l'ascenseur dans un bruit sourd.  
Il entendit une exclamation étouffée au dessus de lui puis sentit une deuxième main agripper son bras.  
House laissa échapper une plainte languissante tandis que son humérus se détachait de son omoplate.  
_ Hijo de puta... souffla-t-il en essayant de se dégager de sa prise.  
Il entendit son opposant rire et serra la mâchoire. Un bruit mat résonne au dessus de sa tête.  
_ Restez où vous êtes! siffla le diagnosticien à l'attention de Cuddy.  
_ Hou...  
_ Et fermez là!  
Complètement immobiliser contre les portes de l'ascenseur, House sentit peu à peu ses forces l'abandonner. L'homme continuait de tirer sur son bras, espérant entendre bientôt le bruit d'une épaule se déboitant.  
_ ¿Y comò te llamas amigo? s'exclama-t-il hilare.  
House laissa échapper un cri de douleur puis baissa les yeux. Son regard tomba alors sur sa canne. Il essaya de tendre la jambe droite... Rien à faire. La pression de son corps contre les portes de l'ascenseur était telle qu'il ne pouvait esquisser le moindre geste.  
_ Ton nom! articula le parachutiste.  
_ Ah! Parce que monsieur maitrise la langue!?  
Dans un ultime effort, il poussa les portes de sa main gauche avant de se dégager.  
L'homme céda de quelques centimètres.  
House profita alors de l'occasion pour rendre la jambe vers la canne. Il glissa le pied sous le pommeau et d'un mouvement sec fit sauter l'objet vers lui.  
Ahuri, le parachutiste céda encore de quelque centimètres.  
Le diagnosticien se dégagea un peu plus, réajusta sa prise sur sa canne, la fit passer entre les portes et frappa l'homme de toutes ses forces.  
Le parachutiste le lâcha et bascula en arrière.  
House recula prestement et se laissa glisser le long de la paroi de l'ascenseur. Fermant les yeux en soufflant de douleur, il se massa l'épaule avec un certain soulagement.  
Mais la partie était loin d'être finie.  
Fou de rage, le parachutiste se releva en essuyant son visage du revers de la manche. Il jeta un coup d'œil au tissu imbibé de sang puis reporta son attention sur le médecin plus coriace que prévu.  
_ Cabron. grinça-t-il  
_ Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment...  
L'homme plaça de part et d'autre ses mains sur les portes de l'ascenseur et les écarta.  
House blêmit en voyant les portes céder.  
_ Nom de D...  
Le parachutiste se glissa dans l'ascenseur et s'empressa d'attraper la canne qu'il jeta par dessus sa tête.  
_ Ton nom! Que je sache qui je vais tuer. articula-t-il en se penchant vers le diagnosticien.  
_ Antonio Banderas.  
L'homme secoua la tête puis dégaina son arme.  
_ Ton nom. Que je sache qui prévenir quand je t'aurais tué.  
_ Je parie que tu ne connais que ces phrases dans ma langue!  
_ Nique ta mère.  
House pencha la tête sur le côté en fronçant les sourcils.  
_ Ça... Forcément...  
_ Marre de toi.  
Il pointa l'arme dans sa direction.  
_ On dit : j'en ai marre de toi. rectifia House en ignorant l'arme.  
_ Ton nom. Et tu meurs sans douleur.  
_ Ok...  
Le diagnosticien se releva avec difficultés, profitant de chaque bouffée d'air. Il fit face à l'homme en se redressant de toute sa hauteur. Malgré sa taille, il n'impressionna en rien le parachutiste. Après tout... C'est lui qui était armé.  
_ Mon nom est House. Grégo...  
Le reste de sa phrase fut couverte par un bruit assourdissant. L'homme releva vivement la tête et vit avec horreur une masse tomber sur lui. Un éclair bleu passa devant les yeux de House qui prit un certain temps avant de réaliser que cet éclair n'était autre que sa supérieure.  
Après avoir vérifié que le parachutiste était inconscient, la doyenne le désarma, se redressa tant bien que mal et se tourna vers son employé qui n'avait pas bougé.  
_ House! Tout va bien? demanda-t-elle, essoufflée.  
Le diagnosticien ouvrit le bouche puis cligna des yeux.  
Cuddy se colla à lui et l'examina.  
_ Votre épaule va bien? Elle est toujours en place? Votre nez, votre visage...  
Elle l'agrippa par le col et le secoua.  
_ House! Réagissez!  
_ Vous avez cassé mon effet... grogna-t-il.  
Elle se figea.  
_ Vous auriez pu attendre la fin de ma tirade...  
Elle le lâcha en poussant un soupir de soulagement.  
_ Ne me remerciez pas. Je vous devais bien ça.  
_ Mais j'en avais pas l'intention. répliqua le diagnosticien, totalement revenu à la réalité. Je vous avais dit de rester là haut!  
Elle haussa les épaules en levant les yeux au plafond.  
_ Sortons d'ici...  
_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui?  
House baissa les yeux vers le corps inanimé du parachutiste.  
_ On le laisse là.  
_ Mais...  
_ J'ai l'épaule H.S, la jambe H.S et ce n'est pas vous qui allez le trainer jusqu'au hall! On fait en sorte qu'il ne se réveille pas de si tôt... il lui donna un coup de pied dans les côtes. Et on fini ce pourquoi on a pris l'ascenseur.  
_ Ok...  
Il enjamba le corps de l'homme en étouffant un cri de douleur.  
_ Tout va bien? s'inquiéta la doyenne.  
_ Bah, ça pourrait être pire! Je pourrais être mort.  
La doyenne sourit puis lui tendit l'arme.  
_ Vous saurez mieux vous en servir que moi.  
_ Où est donc passé la femme de caractère, prête à faire front contre tout une armée de terroristes!?  
_ Congé maladie.  
House sourit à son tour puis glissa l'arme dans son pantalon.  
_ J'espère pour vous qu'il y a la sécurité, sinon dites adieu à Greg junior.  
Le diagnosticien grimaça puis sortit de l'ascenseur. Cuddy le suivit avec un sourire narquois et... S'écroula au sol.  
_ Ah!  
House fit volte face et se pencha vers elle.  
_ Qu'est-ce que...  
_ Ma cheville.  
_ Génial...  
_ Je vous ai sauvé la vie!  
_ Vous avais rien demandé! répliqua House en l'aidant à se mettre debout.  
_ Vous pourriez au moins être reconnaissant! s'énerva la doyenne en s'accrochant à lui.  
Il passa un bras autour de sa hanche et plongea son regard dans le sien.  
_ Qui vous dit que je ne le suis pas. lui glissa-t-il d'une voix douce.  
_ J'ai du mal à vous suivre... susurra Cuddy en sentant ses joues s'enflammer.  
_ PARFAIT!  
Elle tressauta et se fit violence pour ne pas le ruer de coup.  
Le diagnosticien se pencha et attrapa sa canne.  
_ Me retrouve avec un nouveau handicap... bougonna-t-il en l'aidant à se relever.  
_ Lâchez moi, je peux me débrouiller toute seule.  
_ Ne dites pas de bêtises...  
_ Alors arrêtez de vous plaindre!  
Le diagnosticien s'apprêtait à répliquer quand une détonation sonore retentit.  
Cuddy se figea d'horreur tandis que son employé fixait d'un regard vitreux l'auteur du coup de feu.

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

Devant eux, au bout du couloir se tenait Bellinka, arme aux poings.  
Elle resta immobile, ne cillant pas. Seule une légère fumée s'échappait du canon de son arme.  
_ House...  
Le diagnosticien lança un regard éteint à la doyenne qui s'était relevée lentement puis... s'effondra au sol.  
_ House!  
Elle se jeta sur lui et tâta son corps de mouvements frénétiques afin de trouver un impact de balle.  
_ Mon Dieu House! Répondez-moi! House!  
Elle tourna la tête vers l'infirmière qui avançait dans leur direction. Elle plongea alors sa main sous la ceinture du diagnosticien et en retira l'automatique du parachutiste.  
Bellinka s'arrêta et braqua son arme dans sa direction.  
La doyenne l'imita et la défia du regard.  
_ Je n'hésiterais pas à appuyer sur la détente...  
Elle réajusta sa prise.  
_ Si je trouve où elle est... finit-elle en un murmure.  
Toujours impassible, Bellinka arma son pistolet.  
Au même moment une nouvelle détonation retentit, attirant son attention. Une balle, venue de nulle part, la frôla, l'obligeant à se coucher à plat ventre. La doyenne en profita alors pour tirer et se retrouva sur les fesses. Elle rata de peu l'infirmière qui, assaillie de toute part, jugea bon de battre en retraite.  
Cuddy se tourna prestement vers le diagnosticien et le ramena à elle. Elle lui retira sa veste et le détailla.  
_ Qu'est-ce que...  
Aucune trace de sang.  
_ House!  
Elle lui tâta le visage, les cuisses, les jambes.  
_ House!  
_ Cuddy... grogna-t-il.  
_ Bon dieu House! Où vous a-t-elle touché?!  
_ Je vais bien... marmonna-t-il avec faiblesse.  
_ House!  
Elle fit remonter sa main le long de sa cuisse gauche.  
_ Bon sang!  
Elle tressauta en entendant l'exclamation franchir les lèvres de son employé.  
_ House?  
_ Prononcez mon nom encore une fois...  
Il se redressa vivement et plissa les yeux en penchant la tête.  
_ Je... Vous... Elle... balbutia Cuddy.  
Elle s'ébroua puis lui sauta au cou, le faisant basculer en arrière.  
Il étouffa un gémissement de douleur.  
Légère supplication qui ramena la doyenne à la réalité.  
Elle se dégagea de lui vivement et le fusilla du regard.  
_ Vous préférais en veuve éplorée.  
_ Espèce de sale... Vous n'avez rien!  
_ Vous auriez préféré que je me prenne la balle?  
_ Oui! Je veux dire non! Mais... Pourquoi vous effondrer de la sorte!  
Un rictus étira les lèvres du diagnosticien.  
_ Je... J'ai eu une absence.  
_ Qu... Une absence... répéta bêtement la doyenne.  
Évitant son regard, il se redressa et allongea ses jambes.  
_ On a essayé de me déboiter le bras, j'ai fait un marathon avec une jambe et demie, j'ai du porter une baleine qui a pris des plombes pour grimper sur le toit d'un ascenseur...  
Cuddy tiqua.  
_ Je me suis pris les portes de ce même ascenseur en pleine poire...  
Il se massa le nez d'où s'échappait un infime filet de sang.  
_ Oh... souffla la doyenne.  
_ Et avec ça, y'a même pas dix minutes j'étais saoul... Mon corps n'est pas vraiment habitué à tout ça... Je... J'ai légèrement perdu connaissance au mauvais moment.  
_ J'ai eu le peur de ma vie... laissa échapper la doyenne.  
House écarquilla les yeux.  
_ J'veux dire de voir cette arme devant moi...  
Le diagnosticien baissa les yeux vers l'automatique qu'elle avait toujours en main.  
_ Il fume encore. déclara-t-il.  
Elle lâcha l'arme et lui lança un regard noir. Elle gigota, mal à l'aise puis décida de changer de sujet.  
_ Pour qui était destinée cette balle alors?  
_ El hombre de la noche...  
Il lui fit signe de se retourner. Elle tressaillit alors, se rappelant qu'un homme était allongé dans la cabine de l'ascenseur.  
Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur son corps, elle eut du mal à redessiner les trait de son visage. La balle était allée se loger entre les deux yeux, vraisemblablement écarquillés de stupeur.  
_ Mon Dieu... souffla-t-elle en détournant le regard.  
_ La morgue va déborder ce soir.  
_ Pourquoi mon hôpital!? Y'a plein de lieux déserts où ils pourraient se faire la guerre...  
_ Vous l'avez dit vous même. Je suis un aimant à problèmes.  
_ Dans ce cas, je vais me sentir obligée de vous tuer. déclara-t-elle en ouvrant grand les yeux.  
_ Vous ne le ferez pas. Vous tenez trop à moi pour ça. répliqua-t-il avec douceur.  
Elle détourna vivement le regard et lui tendit l'automatique. Il le prit en fronçant les sourcils. Elle reporta alors une timide attention sur lui.  
_ House...  
_ Vous avez encore caressé mes testicules?!  
Excédée, elle lui donna une tape sur l'épaule et se releva en étouffant des paroles bien assassines.  
Le diagnosticien se leva à son tour en grimaçant de douleur. Bénissant sa canne, il prit appui dessus et scruta les alentours.  
_ Vous n'avez pas tué la hongroise? s'étonna-t-il.  
_ Fermez-là.  
_ Elle aurait pu. dit une troisième voix.  
Les deux médecins tournèrent la tête d'un même geste.  
Foreman, arme au poing se rapprocha à pas feutrés.  
_ Tout va bien de votre côté?  
House cligna des yeux en jaugeant son attitude.  
_ Oui, ça va. répondit la doyenne, toute aussi surprise. C'est vous qui avez tiré?  
Le neurologue hocha la tête.  
_ Cool!  
Cuddy lança un regard agacé à House.  
_ Vous renouez avec vos racines de p'tit banlieusard.  
_ Ouais, c'est ça! le neurologue se tourna vers la doyenne. Il aurait dû se prendre la balle.  
_ Je crois aussi.  
_ Eh! s'exclama l'intéressé.  
_ Où sont Cameron et Chase?  
_ Dans la salle de scan avec la sénateur. Je suis parti en reconnaissance.  
_ Où avez-vous eu cette arme? questionna House.  
_ Le premier cadavre de votre bureau.  
_ Ah! fit Cuddy à l'attention du diagnosticien.  
_ Son petit nom c'est John Caffey. répliqua House en roulant des yeux.  
_ Je n'aurais pas plus de problèmes que vous. rétorqua Foreman.  
_ John Caffey était innocent.  
_ House! Fermez-là!  
_ Jusqu'à votre prochaine déclaration? Foreman, tirez-moi dessus, vous allez voir, Cuddy va se transformer en Maria.  
_ Arrêtez de faire le gamin, nous ne sommes pas dans un film!  
_ West Side Story n'est pas vraiment...  
_ Assommez-le! ordonna la doyenne en se tournant vers le neurologue.  
Foreman recula d'un pas.  
_ Je crois que je vais plutôt...  
Nouveau coup de feu.  
_ Voir ce qui se passe. finit-t-il.  
Il s'éloigna rapidement, ne laissant pas le temps à la doyenne de le retenir.  
_ Et voilà. Refilez une arme à feu à un fan noir de Matrix et il se prend immédiatement pour Morphéus.  
_ Morphéus utilise surtout un katana... La spécialiste des armes, c'est Trinity.  
Étonné, House fit volte face vers Cuddy.  
_ Vous êtes fan de Trinity! Là ça devient intéressant! Passez-moi la pilule bleue!  
Elle tourna lentement la tête vers lui.  
_ Viagra? articula-t-elle sur un ton narquois.  
House se raidit puis laissa retomber son bras.  
_ Allons-y... bougonna-t-il.  
Il ramassa sa veste, se détourna d'elle et clopina jusqu'aux escaliers. Cuddy sourit, satisfaite, puis le suivit.

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

_ Votre cheville supporte votre masse corporelle? demanda House en prenant appui sur la rambarde de l'escalier.  
_ Votre jambe supporte votre égocentrisme? répliqua-t-elle en se postant à ses côtés.  
Le diagnosticien tourna lentement la tête et lui offrit une magnifique vue sur ses dents.  
_ C'était votre façon à vous de me demander si je vais bien?  
_ Vous êtes agaçante, vous le savez ça?  
_ Un point commun alors.  
Il fit la moue puis descendit une marche.  
_ Je vais bien House, merci de vous inquiéter. lui glissa-t-elle en l'imitant.  
Deux boiteux dans des escaliers, voilà ce qu'ils étaient.  
House lui lança un regard amusé puis inspira profondément.  
_ Combien on parie que j'arrive le premier en bas?  
La doyenne sourit mais ne releva pas.  
_ Dépêchons nous avant que la slovaque ne revienne à la charge. reprit le diagnosticien en descendant une nouvelle marche.  
Cuddy s'arrêta net.  
_ Attendez.  
House pivota et se retrouva nez à nez avec la poitrine de sa supérieure.  
_ Intéressant...  
Posant la main sous son menton, elle lui releva la tête.  
_ C'est ici que ça se passe.  
Le diagnosticien fixa ses lèvres avec de gros yeux.  
_ Ce n'est pas plus mal!  
_ House!  
_ Quoi?  
_ Cette... infirmière...  
Il arqua un sourcil.  
_ Je vous assure de ne pas vous tromper avec.  
Elle posa les mains sur ses hanches.  
_ Ok... Quoi?! Vous venez de remarquer qu'elle avait un bonnet de plus que vous? Rassurez vous, ce n'est pas seulement ce qui fait votre charme...  
Cuddy sourit.  
_ QUOI?  
_ Vous me draguez?  
House fronça les sourcils.  
_ Vous disiez? Cette infirmière?! esquiva-t-il rapidement.  
Le sourire de la doyenne s'élargit.  
_ Docteur Cuddy, votre hôpital est aux prises de terroristes, et notre vie est en danger. Cette stagnation dans les escaliers n'est donc pas conseillée.  
_ Cette infirmière, elle est ukrainienne, hongroise ou slovaque?  
_ Biélorusse.  
_ Vous ne savez rien en réalité!  
_ Si j'avais su quelque chose, je vous aurais prévenu que s'était une mante religieuse dès que vous l'aviez embauché!  
_ Alors à présent, vous jugez bon de changer sa nationalité toutes les cinq minutes!  
House haussa les épaules.  
_ Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut faire?! Vous avez une cousine qui habite en pays de l'est?  
_ Appelez là par son nom!  
_ Mais on s'en fout! On ne sait même pas si c'est son vrai nom! Et pour l'instant... Il sonne vachement tchécoslovaque non?  
La doyenne leva les yeux au ciel.  
_ Oui, et dans cinq minutes, il sonnera tout simplement américain.  
_ Bellinka fait partie de la liste des prénoms pour vos futurs enfants?  
Le diagnosticien grimaça à cette pensée.  
_ House... commença Cuddy d'un ton las.  
_ J'aurais plutôt pensé que vous leur donneriez des noms juifs. Sarah pour une fille, David pour un garçon. Où, dans l'optique de votre obsession vis à vis de ma personne...  
_ House...  
_ Grégory, ou Greg, ou... Géronimo.  
La doyenne arqua un sourcil.  
_ Géronimo, c'est le petit nom que les femmes me donnent... Ou plutôt me crient ou me chuchotent à l'oreille. expliqua le diagnosticien. Tout dépend de la grille de classification. Une gémisseuse dans votre genre me le chuchoterait.  
_ C'est pas vrai...  
_ Quoi? Vous êtes une crieuse?!  
_ La ferme!  
_ Effectivement... Pourtant dans mes souvenirs...  
Elle lui plaqua une main ferme sur la bouche.  
_ Apparemment, vous n'avez pas fini de dessaoulé... elle ferma un instant les yeux. En tout cas j'essaie de m'en convaincre.  
House haussa à nouveau les épaules puis se dégagea de sa prise.  
_ On en reparlera quand cette affaire sera réglée. Faites moi penser à vérifier. déclara-t-il en se tournant.  
Cuddy cligna des yeux, déconcertée.  
Le diagnosticien descendit deux nouvelles marches.  
_ Bon, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain!?  
Elle tressauta puis manqua de déraper dans les marches en se précipitant. Elle se rattrapa de justesse à l'épaule de son employé. Il lui lança un regard narquois.  
_ J'ai dit qu'on en reparlera plus tard. Cessez de m'aguicher!  
Elle lui lança un regard noir puis lui passa devant.  
Elle commença à descendre les dernières marches.  
_ Arrêtez de vivre dans un rêve House... commença-t-elle alors qu'il lui emboîtait le pas.  
La foule du hall commença à apparaitre. Cuddy tendit le cou afin de mieux détailler les alentours puis continua :  
_ Le jour où vous...  
Un cri strident coupa la fin de sa phrase.  
Les deux médecins se figèrent tendit qu'une rafale de coups de feu résonnait à plusieurs mètres d'eux. Les cris se multiplièrent, et un mouvement de foule ébranla le hall.  
_ Bon sang! s'étrangla House en arrivant au niveau de Cuddy.  
Deux hommes en noirs entrèrent dans leur champs de vision, courant et bousculant des invités. Pour les effrayer, il tirèrent en l'air et sur le côté.  
_ Hou...  
La voix de Cuddy fut à nouveau coupée par une nouvelle rafale de balles. Elle sentit son corps être happé vers l'arrière et entendit des balles siffler à son oreille.  
_ Bon sang! En général, j'aime vos formes, mais là va falloir penser à faire des sacrifices! s'étouffa House en la tirant dans les escaliers.  
Il resserra sa prise et se coucha sur elle.  
_ Hou...  
_ Chut!  
Cuddy gigota, tentant en vain de trouver une position plus agréable.  
Être couché sur plusieurs marches était définitivement inconfortable!  
_ Cessez de bouger! siffla House. C'est déjà un miracle que personne ne nous voit.  
La doyenne grimaça de douleur. A cette vue, le diagnosticien passa les bras sous son corps et prit appui sur ses coudes afin de rehausser son corps. Leurs visages se retrouvèrent alors à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.  
_ Ça va mieux? susurra-t-il.  
Cuddy répondit par un imperceptible hochement de tête, trop électrisée par le regard de son employé pour répondre de vive voix.  
Il sourit timidement, réalisant dans quelle position ils se trouvaient.  
_ Vous me devez la vie.  
La doyenne sourit à son tour.  
_ Je prends note... lui glissa-t-elle.  
Sa poitrine se souleva tandis que le souffle du diagnosticien balayait son visage.  
Chacun oublia qu'à quelques mètres, le hall était pris en otage par cinq hommes lourdement armés.  
_ Finalement, ce n'est pas si inconfortable. nota House en ignorant sa jambe qui hurlait de douleur.  
_ Vous avez mal... souligna Cuddy.  
Il ferma un instant les yeux.  
Depuis quand lire dans les pensées faisait-il partie des capacités des bureaucrates?  
_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? continua la doyenne.  
Il rouvrit les yeux puis se redressa afin de jeter un coup d'œil au dessus de la rambarde, mais Cuddy s'accrocha à lui et le maintint en position.  
_ Ouais... On peut aussi rester allongé ici.  
_ Ne vous mettez pas à découvert! murmura-t-elle avec force.  
House arqua les sourcils.  
_ Vous êtes contre les rapports non protégés?!  
Elle glissa un genou menaçant à son entre jambe.  
_ Oubliez ce que j'ai dit. s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.  
_ Alors...  
_ On attend que Ben Laden calme ses gars, on remonte, on se planque et on réfléchit à un nouveau plan.  
_ Ok...

Un silence de plomb retomba sur le hall, entrecoupé de temps à autre par un cri alarmé ou la voix grave d'un homme qui donnait des directives à ses hommes et demandait le calme et la compréhension de ses otages.  
Cuddy tendit l'oreille mais ne perçut rien. C'était sûrement dû aux battements de son cœur qui résonnaient à ses oreilles et la rendaient sourde.  
Elle questionna un House attentif du regard.  
_ Il a un accent... Tchèque je crois... Mis à part les bla bla bla habituels : "si vous coopérez tout se passera bien..." Il ne nous apprend pas grand chose. Apparemment ce message crypté est très important. En un rien de temps, votre hôpital s'est transformé en zone de guerre.  
La doyenne se crispa.  
_ Si vous ne voulez pas mourir vierge, c'est le moment où jamais.  
Elle croisa un regard railleur et vit les lèvres de son employé s'étirer en un sourire coquin.  
_ J'y penserai.  
House étouffa son rire dans ses cheveux et lui glissa à l'oreille :  
_ Au cas où, je suis entièrement à votre disposition.  
Ils s'échangèrent un regard amusé puis se détendirent.  
_ Les choses se corsent... souffla Cuddy.  
_ Espérons qu'ils ne soient pas impliqués dans cette affaire!

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

_ Maintenant. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? demanda Cuddy en refermant la baie en silence.  
House monta sur le lit et poussa un soupir de soulagement en s'y allongeant.  
Cinq minutes plus tôt, ils s'étaient hissés tant bien que mal en haut de l'escalier puis avaient traversé le couloir en catimini pour s'engouffrer dans l'une des chambres.  
_ Pour commencer... On va souffler un peu. prononça le diagnosticien entre ses dents.  
La doyenne hocha la tête puis tira les stores.  
_ Je ne pensais pas que la douleur pourrait tant altérer votre réflexion. murmura-t-elle.  
House se redressa comme un ressort.  
_ Quoi?  
Elle se tourna vers lui en se mordant les lèvre inférieure.  
_ Avec votre... intelligence... On devrait déjà avoir trouver une solution...  
_ Je dois le prendre comme un compliment?!  
_ Je suis déso...  
_ Rho ça va!  
Il soupira tandis qu'elle se rapprochait de lui.  
_ Vous n'avez peut être pas tort. reprit-il.  
_ Je n'aide pas non plus... répliqua-t-elle en prenant appui sur le lit.  
_ Oh, vous n'êtes pas mal dans le genre. Téméraire et légèrement sotte, mais pas mal.  
Elle lui lança un regard noir qui s'adoucit rapidement en croisant celui railleur du diagnosticien.  
_ Notre objectif reste le même, arriver à votre bureau.  
_ Avec les hommes armés en bas jusqu'au cou, un vrai jeu d'enfant. souligna la doyenne avec ironie.  
_ Madame a une meilleure idée?  
Il se pencha vers elle et haussa les sourcils.  
_ Pourquoi ne pas retrouver Chase et Cameron dans la salle de scanner...  
_ S'ils avaient pu appeler, je crois que la police serait arrivée depuis longtemps!  
_ Très bien! Alors qu'est-ce que Monsieur Mission Impossible propose?!  
House plissa les yeux. Elle l'imita.  
_ Bond.  
Les sourcils de Cuddy s'arquèrent.  
_ Appelez moi James Bond.  
Elle se redressa en lui lançant un regard circonspect.  
_ Vous avez raison... Il n'y a pas assez de James Bond girl dans cette histoire, du coup ma déclaration tombe à plat.  
_ Vous vous êtes cogné la tête dans l'escalier? s'inquiéta la doyenne.  
Le diagnosticien roula des yeux.  
_ Quitte à mourir, autant le faire de façon fun!  
La doyenne secoua la tête.  
_ Vous baissez les bras?  
Il haussa les épaules.  
_ Non!  
Catégorique. Il se crispa.  
Cuddy commença à faire les cent pas, réhabilitant au passage sa cheville.  
_ Il doit y avoir un moyen... Sans se faire prendre...  
_ On pourrait aussi rester là et faire dodo. proposa House en caressant le lit.  
_ Mais bon sang! Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire pour vous remotiver!  
Il se figea. Elle l'imita puis lui lança un regard en biais.  
_ N'y pensez même pas. siffla-t-elle.  
_ Pour savoir ce que je pense, il vous faut le penser vous même, donc vous n'excluez pas cette pensée.  
_ Ce n'est pas le moment!  
House écarquilla les yeux.  
_ Ergo... Ce sera le moment dans une autre situation?!  
_ Je... Vous... elle leva les yeux au plafond et lui donna son dos.  
_ Nous?  
Il se laissa glisser au sol et se rapprocha en silence.  
_ Vous êtes agaçant.  
_ Mais encore?  
Elle sursauta et fit volte face; se retrouvant nez à nez avec son employé.  
_ Vous avez bu une bouteille de whisky derrière mon dos?  
_ Je ne suis plus saoul. susurra-t-il en rapprochant son visage du sien.  
Il marqua un temps d'arrêt.  
_ Je crois...  
La doyenne leva les yeux au ciel.  
Il avait le don de tout gâcher.  
Elle fit un pas sur le côté afin de se défaire de sa prise.  
_ Où est votre canne? questionna-t-elle.  
House appuya son épaule sur la porte et croisa les bras.  
_ Sûrement près des escaliers... Dans la précipitation...  
_ Vous venez d'égarer notre seule arme pour nous défendre!  
_ J'étais sûrement trop occupé à vous sauver!  
Elle le fusilla du regard.  
_ Quand James Bond sauve une femme en détresse elle finit dans son lit. Pourquoi ça n'arrive que dans les films?!  
_ Vous n'avez rien de James Bond. rétorqua Cuddy.  
_ Je suis beaucoup plus charmant!  
Elle soupira.  
_ Je vous préférais dans les escaliers... grommela-t-il en fixant la porte.  
Elle lui lança un regard en biais mais ne releva pas.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent ainsi, sans qu'aucun mot ou son ne franchissent leurs lèvres. Si sa vie n'avait pas été en jeu, House serait sorti de la chambre en courant. Cuddy, quant à elle... Aurait sûrement sauté par la fenêtre...  
Exhalant un imperceptible soupir, elle se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce, en prenant bien soin de ne pas regarder dehors.  
Tout en se mordillant le lèvre inférieure, elle s'adossa au mur en réfléchissant au meilleur moyen de sortir de cette impasse. Elle jeta un furtif coup d'œil au diagnosticien qui... avait l'oreille collée sur la porte?  
_ Hou...  
_ Chut!  
Elle se rapprocha de lui en silence et le questionna du regard.  
_ Quelqu'un approche. mima-t-il avec ses lèvres.  
Il glissa un doigt sous les stores afin d'y jeter un coup d'œil. Cuddy recula, retenant son souffle.  
Alors que le diagnosticien s'apprêtait à écarter légèrement les stores, la vitre de droite explosa tandis qu'un corps s'engouffrait dans la pièce.  
_ Qu'est-ce que... s'étouffa House en faisant un bond vers Cuddy.  
_ Bellinka! s'écria la doyenne en attrapant sa main.  
Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir et sortit précipitamment de la chambre, croisant au passage deux hommes qui se livraient bataille.  
_ Messieurs. salua House en passant à leur niveau.

[_à lire avec Pirates Of the Caribbean - He's a pirate_]

La doyenne resserra sa prise sur sa main et s'élança le long du couloir.  
_ Je n'ai qu'une jambe! s'époumona le diagnosticien.  
Elle ralentit la cadence en grommelant puis lança un regard inquiet derrière elle. Elle vit alors avec horreur Bellinka sortir de la chambre en n'époussetant et leur courir après.  
_ Où sommes nous? Avec tout ça, je perds le nord! s'exclama House.  
_ Étage de réanimation. répondit la doyenne en lançant un nouveau regard derrière elle.  
House fronça les sourcils puis l'imita.  
_ Wow!!!  
Voyant que l'infirmière était sur leurs talons, il accéléra, faisant fi de sa douleur.  
Alors qu'ils bifurquaient sur la droite, ils aperçurent l'un des hommes courir à présent dans leur direction.  
_ Deux contre deux, c'est tout sauf équilibré! beugla House à leur attention.  
_ Fermez la et économisez votre souffle. s'énerva Cuddy.  
_ Et on va courir comme ça pendant longtemps?  
Elle se pinça les lèvres puis accéléra sous le regard ahuri de House.  
_ Cuddy!  
Les deux poursuivants gagnèrent du terrain. Au grand soulagement du diagnosticien, aucune balle ne siffla à son oreille. Apparemment, ils étaient désarmés.  
Il reporta son attention sur la doyenne qui... avait disparu de son champs de vision.  
Elle l'avait abandonné?  
Il savait le courage de l'être humain assez faible, mais pendant un instant, il avait espéré que sa supérieure ne rentre pas dans l'équation.  
Il freina sa course.  
A quoi bon...  
Il se retourna et fit face aux deux poursuivants qui arrivèrent rapidement à sa hauteur.  
Il serra les poings, prêt à les accueillir comme il se devait. Il plissa les yeux et durcit ses traits.  
Bellinka ralentit alors sa course.  
Il arqua un sourcil.  
_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites planté là! s'écria-t-on derrière son dos.  
Il sursauta et lança un regard pantois à Cuddy qui revenait avec un chariot chargé de bonbonnes à oxygène.  
Quand elle arriva à sa hauteur, l'un des bouteilles tomba au sol et manqua de lui écraser un pied.  
_ Qu'est-ce que... commença House.  
Elle ne lui accorda aucune attention et d'un fulgurant coup de pied décapsula l'une des bonbonnes. Le chariot partit alors en trombe sous les regards ébahis des trois autres protagonistes.  
De gestes fiévreux, Cuddy sortit une boite d'allumettes de son décolleté et s'empressa d'en craquer une. Elle la lâcha alors et une trainé de feu apparut de nulle part, suivant à vive allure le sillage de la bonbonne.  
_ Waw... souffla House.  
D'un habile bon sur le côté, Bellinka esquiva le chariot qui alla cueillir sans allié en plein estomac.  
Il fut propulsé à plusieurs mètres, et quand le feu atteignit la bouteille, le chariot et les autres bonbonnes explosèrent, l'enveloppant d'un nuage de feu.  
Un sourire satisfait barra alors le visage de Cuddy qui, trop occupée à contempler son œuvre, ne vit pas l'infirmière s'élancer vers elle.  
House, alerte, ramassa la bonbonne au sol, pivota sur son pied valide et frappa la jeune femme de toutes ses forces. Il l'attrapa au visage et l'envoya valser sur le mur contre lequel elle s'écrasa lourdement, inconsciente.  
La doyenne s'éloigna d'elle, une main posée sur le cœur.  
_ Nous sommes quitte. déclara House en se tournant vers elle.  
Elle sourit puis se permit un long soupir.  
_ Non, ça fait 2/1. Vous oubliez l'épisode de l'ascenseur. répliqua-t-elle enfin.  
Il fit un pas dans sa direction.  
_ Et vous, vous oubliez l'épisode de mon bureau.  
_ Nous n'avions pas commencé à jouer.  
Il se figea.  
_ Ah! Parce qu'il faut un top maintenant?!  
_ Oui.  
Il se rapprocha un peu plus, frôlant son corps du sien, la dévorant du regard... sans retenue...  
_ Dites top.  
_ Pourquoi?  
Mal à l'aise, Cuddy se colla malgré tout à lui, électrisée par son regard. Grisée par la tournure des évènements.  
_ Dites top. répéta simplement House.  
_ Top.  
Il l'attira vers lui d'un geste brusque et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.  
Elle s'abandonna alors à son étreinte, s'agrippant à lui et répondant à son invitation avec passion.  
_ Ça aussi c'est digne des grands films hollywoodiens... lui souffla-t-elle au bout d'un moment, se dégageant de sa prise.  
_ C'est un peu ce que nous vivons ce soir. répliqua-t-il en l'embrassant à nouveau.  
_ Appelez moi Scarlette alors.  
Il éclata de rire puis l'entraina avec lui vers les escaliers.  
_ Où allons-nous?  
_ A moi d'avoir des idées lumineuses.  
Il lui fit un clin d'œil mais n'ajouta rien d'autre à part :  
_ Scarlette! Nous avons l'avenir du monde entre nos mains!  
_ J'ai dit Scarlette, pas Wonder Woman.  
_ Bah, en tout cas, des deux, vous avez les plus jolis bustiers.  
Regard enjôleur, elle se sentit fondre.

TBC...


	11. Chapter 11

House ramassa sa canne et sentit un objet lui compresser le ventre. Il se redressa vivement et porta une main à sa ceinture. Il en ressortit l'arme de l'espagnol alors que Cuddy arrivait à sa hauteur.  
_ Oh... fit-il en se rappelant de la présence de l'arme.  
_ Oh?! souleva la doyenne en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Oh?! Vous n'étiez pas fichu d'en faire bon usage au moment opportun?  
_ J'avais oublié...  
_ Vous n'oubliez pas de me séduire, de me mater, de me faire des propositions indécentes, de m'embrasser...  
_ Vous aimez...  
_ Mais vous oubliez de sortir une arme en cas de besoin?!  
Affichant une moue de gosse, House prit appui sur sa canne.  
_ Je rêvais surtout de vous voir vous transformer en drôle de dame.  
Cuddy leva les yeux au ciel.  
_ Et dans votre prochain fantasme, je ressemble à quoi?  
_ La princesse Leïla prise en otage par Jabba le Hutt.  
_ Vous avez déjà la bave, ça ira très bien. dit-elle en lui lançant un regard goguenard.  
_ J'ai aussi le magnifique ensemble doré qui vous ira à ravir. répliqua-t-il avec un sourire outrancier.  
_ Vous avez gagné cette manche... grinça la doyenne en lui arrachant l'automatique des mains. Et je garde ça.  
_ Et vous allez le glisser où? Sous votre string?!  
_ Pourquoi pas!  
Le regard du diagnosticien flamboya.  
_ Laissez-moi vous aider. proposa-t-il en se rapprochant.  
_ Même pas en rêve! s'exclama Cuddy en reculant. Je plaisantais!  
_ Rendez-moi cette arme. Je tiens trop à votre poitrine pour qu'elle risque des dommages collatéraux.  
La doyenne lui tendit l'automatique, amusée par les craintes de son employé.  
_ Et maintenant? Qu'en est-il de votre géniale idée? demanda-t-elle.  
_ Les vestiaires...  
_ House! Ce n'est pas le moment!  
_ Ce serait pourtant parfait d'y...  
_ L'hôpital est pris en otage et vous, vous ne pensez qu'à...  
_ Justement!  
_ Non! Peut être quand tout cela sera fini... elle s'ébroua. Mais non!  
House marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de percuter.  
_ Vous venez de dire que vous seriez partante pour prendre une douche avec moi quand ce conflit sera fini alors que, de mon côté, je m'efforçais de vous proposer de monter aux vestiaires pour trouver un portable ou, au pire, passer par les conduits d'aération afin de rejoindre votre bureau?  
Cuddy ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, pantoise.  
_ Cool! siffla House, le regard brillant.  
Le doyenne baissa les yeux, les joues brûlantes.  
_ On pourrait tout aussi bien oublier ce que j'ai dit...  
_ La salle de bain dans votre bureau sera parfaite. coupa House.  
_ Si vous le dites... souffla sa supérieure, légèrement engourdie.  
_ Pour y atterrir quand on aura rejoint votre bureau. précisa le diagnosticien d'un ton moqueur.  
_ Rho! House! House je vous déteste!  
Il éclata de rire puis lui déposa un furtif baiser sur la joue.  
_ Quand je vous disais que depuis le début de la soirée, c'est vous qui m'allumiez.  
_ Il s'agit là d'une multitude de mal entendus... se défendit-elle, boudeuse.

Le diagnosticien remit l'arme à sa ceinture et réajusta sa prise sur sa canne en lançant un regard circulaire sur les lieux.  
_ Vous savez quoi... On devrait éclaircir certaines choses. déclara-t-il d'une voix plus grave que d'habitude.  
La doyenne déglutit malgré elle puis le questionna du regard.  
Il lui prit la main droite, et la tira en arrière, prenant la direction d'une des chambres.  
_ Les vestiaires, c'est de l'autre côté... se risqua Cuddy en appréhendant ses éclaircissements.  
House ne releva pas et la fit rentrer dans la pièce en jetant un dernier coup d'œil derrière lui.  
Il entra à son tour et prit bien soin de fermer la porte.  
_ House... Je pen...  
Il fit volte face en lâchant sa canne et l'enlaça intensément.

_ Vous disiez? s'enquit-il en descellant ses lèvres des siennes.  
_ J'adore mettre les choses au clair avec vous... susurra-t-elle avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.  
Il la pressa un peu plus contre lui en faisant remonter ses mains le long de son dos tandis qu'elle glissait délicatement ses doigts sous sa chemise, faisant sauter ici et là quelques boutons.  
_ Ça tombe bien. souffla-t-il contre son cou. Parce que je me disais...  
_ Que nous risquions de mourir ce soir...  
Elle lui déposa un baiser sur le premier morceau de torse dénudé.  
_ Tout à fait... Et, de ce fait, je pensais...  
_ Que nous pourrions nous envoyer en l'air avant de quitter cette terre.  
_ Je ne l'aurais pas vraiment formulé ainsi... commença House.  
Sa chemise tomba.  
_ Mais c'est exactement ça! s'exclama-t-il avant de capturer ses lèvres.  
Sentant sa jambe défaillir, il la plaqua contre la vitre, froissant au passage sa robe qui remonta de quelques centimètres.  
Il posa ses mains sur ses cuisses dénudées et frémit à leur touché.  
D'une main, elle prit appui sur le petit placard à seringues, et de l'autre s'agrippa aux cheveux de son employé.  
_ On aurait dû mettre les choses au clair depuis longtemps... gémit-elle en offrant entièrement son cou à House.  
Il se figea et leva la tête.  
Elle se raidit en sentant sa crispation.  
_ Bellinka...  
Cuddy se redressa et lui lança un regard noir.  
_ Qu'est-ce que vous racontez? Ne me dites pas que vous pensiez à cette malade en m'enlaçant! Ou pire, que vous n'élaborez pas un de vos fantasmes tordus...  
_ Bellinka! insista le diagnosticien en obligeant la doyenne à se retourner.  
Le reste de sa phrase mourut contre ses lèvres quand elle aperçut la fausse infirmière.  
La jeune femme, dont la tête dodelinait dangereusement, se dirigeait vers l'escalier en tanguant légèrement à chaque pas.  
_ Il ne faut pas qu'elle arrive aux marches et prévienne ceux qui sont avec elle.  
Cuddy hocha la tête et se dégagea de sa prise.  
_ On pourrait aussi en profiter pour lui tirer quelques vers du nez.  
_ Vous doutez de son hygiène?! C'est quelque peu discriminatoire!  
_ House!  
_ Ok! fit-il en levant les mains. Si on ne peut même plus plaisanter! Et une partie à trois impliquerait que je devrais vous partager!  
_ Possessif, j'adore... lui glissa-t-elle d'une voix suave.  
_ En parlant de possession... commença-t-il en se collant à elle.  
_ House. Bellinka. Dehors. Faire quelque chose.  
Il la lâcha à regret et sortit de la salle en bougonnant.  
_ House! siffla Cuddy. Chemise!  
Il tressauta, fit un pas en arrière et ramassa son haut.  
Il l'enfila rapidement et dégaina son arme.  
_ Il vous manque une plaie barrant votre abdomen pour être convainquant. lui glissa Cuddy en se rinçant l'œil au passage.  
_ Alors griffez-moi. proposa-t-il en lui lançant un regard narquois.  
_ Je suis contre les parties à trois et les jeux sado-masochistes. répliqua-t-elle en lui faisant signe de se dépêcher. Bellinka ne vous attendra pas. Profitez du fait qu'elle soit encore dans les vapes!  
_ Pour la sauter?  
_ HOUSE!  
Il rit silencieusement puis se dirigea vers la terroriste.

TBC...


	12. Chapter 12

Cuddy l'observa boiter avec précautions jusqu'à Bellinka... En arrangeant au passage ses vêtements.  
Alors qu'elle se passait une main dans les cheveux pour ordonner ses mèches rebelles, elle vit son employé aborder la jeune femme avec indolence.  
Cuddy se figea alors et tendit l'oreille.

House profita de l'hébètement de la terroriste pour jeter un coup d'œil derrière lui. Il croisa furtivement le regard de sa supérieure et sourit. Puis il reporta son attention sur Bellinka qui tenait à peine sur ses jambes.  
Il se racla la gorge et posa une main sur son épaule.  
_ Excusez-moi de vous déranger, vous n'auriez pas des préservatifs sur vous? Je n'ai pas le matériel adéquate et ma...  
_ House! s'écria une voix derrière son dos.  
Bellinka cligna bêtement des yeux puis essaya de se dégager de la prise du diagnosticien, sans succès. Il accentua la pression sur son épaule et se retourna vers la doyenne qui avançait vers eux en s'appliquant à le fusiller du regard.  
_ C'était pourtant simple! s'énerva-t-elle. Vous l'accostez. elle se plaça aux côtés de la terroriste. Vous profitez de sa faiblesse et l'assommez!  
Elle lui donna un violent coup sur la tête.  
House écarquilla les yeux de surprise tandis qu'il rattrapait de justesse le corps inerte de Bellinka.  
_ Et je vous retiens avec ces histoires de préservatifs! ajouta Cuddy.  
_ C'est vous qui me hurliez tout à l'heure de me mettre à couvert! répliqua-t-il.  
Elle lui lança un dernier regard noir puis se dirigea vers la chambre.  
_ Vous ne m'aidez pas? demanda House en réajustant Bellinka dans ses bras.  
_ J'ai déjà fait la moitié du boulot. rétorqua la doyenne.  
_ Humpf...  
Il traina tant bien que mal la terroriste jusqu'à la chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui.  
_ Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait Super Girl? questionna-t-il. Maintenant qu'elle est dans les vapes... L'interrogatoire va être fascinant!  
Cuddy l'ignora et s'assit sur le lit.  
House soupira.

Après cinq minutes d'un entêtant silence, Bellinka revint doucement à elle.  
Elle grogna d'imperceptibles paroles en se retrouvant nez à nez avec House.  
_ Bonjour belle endormie! Hop hop hop! J'ai un monde à sauver! Veuillez répondre sans résistance à ma liste de questions!  
_ Je doute que ce soit efficace. marmonna une voix au dessus de lui.  
Bellinka leva les yeux et croisa le regard de la doyenne.  
Un fin rictus étira ses lèvres.  
_ Votre folle cavale touche à sa fin. articula-t-elle avec peine.  
_ Hé! protesta le diagnosticien. Je pose d'abord les questions!  
Cuddy l'écarta d'un geste autoritaire et se posta devant la jeune femme.  
_ Comment ça? demanda-t-elle.  
_ C'est moi qui pose les questions! s'agaça son employé.  
_ Vous n'êtes pas très futés tous les deux. répondit Bellinka.  
_ Et avec ça, je vous sers un thé? ajouta House en serrant les dents.  
_ Fermez la. ordonnèrent les deux femmes à l'unisson.  
Il se redressa en levant les mains en l'air et alla bouder dans le fond de la pièce.  
_ Qui êtes-vous? interrogea Cuddy. Pourquoi mon hôpital? Pourquoi ces clans?  
_ Vous allez vous faire prendre. Et pas en douceur. déclara Bellinka.  
_ Vous me paraissez bien sûre de vous. Ils ne savent pas que nous...  
_ Vous êtes la directrice de cet hôpital. Un hôpital pris en otage. D'après vous, qui va-t-on chercher à détenir en priorité après une prise d'otage?  
House se raidit.  
Cuddy ouvrit puis ferma la bouche, le souffle coupé.  
_ Ils savent que vous n'êtes pas en bas. Et c'est la raison pour laquelle ils commencent à investir les étages. Quand ils commenceront à perdre patience, ils tueront les otages un à un. Jusqu'à ce que vous vous montrez.  
_ Chouette. siffla le diagnosticien en commençant à faire les cent pas.  
_ Nous nous sommes débarrassés de nos concurrents. Vous êtes les seuls à nous mettre encore des bâtons dans les roues. Bravo docteur Cuddy, vous vous êtes débarrassée d'un de mes collègues. Maintenant, en bas, ils seront sûrs et certains que vous êtes une menace.  
Ils vont rapidement monter.  
_ J'ai besoin d'un verre. grogna House.  
_ Ouvrez la bouche pour en sortir quelque chose d'utile! répliqua Cuddy avec irritation.  
_ Très bien! Avec ce magnifique avertissement, il vaudrait mieux que vous vous rendiez afin de me donner le champs libre pour qu'on se tire enfin de ce pétrin qui commence sérieusement à me saouler plus que je ne le suis déjà! C'est bon? C'est suffisamment utile?

Cuddy se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure puis sortit de la salle.  
House s'empressa de la suivre, éberlué.  
_ Ok. lâcha-t-elle en accélérant.  
Comprenant enfin ce qu'elle faisait, le diagnosticien s'élança vers elle et l'arrêta en s'accrochant à son bras.  
Elle se tourna vers lui en arquant les sourcils.  
_ Qu... qu... qu... Quoi?! Ok?  
_ Ok  
_ Non! Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche. Je vous dis quoi faire, vous me dites non, on se tape dessus et finalement vous n'en faites qu'à votre tête alors on décide d'un autre plan!  
_ House... C'est ridicule. Nous ne sommes pas en train de parler d'un cas ou de la météo...  
_ Justement! Des vies sont en jeu! répliqua-t-il d'un voix aigüe.  
_ Ma... Vie? souligna-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui.  
Il recula sa tête en la fuyant du regard.  
_ Je ne pleurerai pas si c'est ce que vous attendez de moi.  
_ Vous vous inquiétez pour moi?  
_ Non... Juste les jumelles... Je vous ai clairement dit que je leur refusais tout dommage collatéral...  
_ Et je suis certaine que les terroristes pensent la même chose.  
Exhalant un soupir, le diagnosticien se redressa et la domina de toute sa hauteur.  
Nullement intimidée, Cuddy leva le menton et attendit simplement son nouvel argument.  
_ Wonder Woman ne se rend pas, elle...  
_ Wonder Woman n'est pas à la tête d'un hôpital et Wonder Woman fait tout pour préserver la sécurité des autres. C'est ce que je vais faire en me rendant. Afin que ces hommes ne perdent pas leur calme et envahissent les étages supérieurs...  
_ Oui mais...  
Cuddy posa ses deux mains de part et d'autre de sa tête et l'obligea à la baisser vers elle.  
_ House... C'est la seule chose à faire. Et ça vous permettra d'être tranquille pour le reste du plan. Alors, au lieu de me sortir toutes ces bêtises qui vous donnent l'air d'un gosse qui refuse que sa mère le laisse tout seul, dites moi ce que vous avez sur le cœur...  
Le diagnosticien déglutit difficilement. Il tenta de se dérober à son regard mais la doyenne l'en empêcha en réajustant sa prise sur son visage.  
Elle lui caressa la joue gauche du pouce et lui sourit tendrement.  
_ Je vous écoute... l'invita-t-elle.  
_ Je... J'adore le gel douche à la mangue. déclara-t-il enfin.  
Le sourire de Cuddy s'élargit. Elle lâcha son employé en hochant la tête.  
_ Ça tombe bien, j'en ai.  
_ Ok. fit le diagnosticien, le gorge nouée.  
_ Faites attention à vous. lui lança-t-elle en reculant.  
_ Ok...  
Elle lui tourna le dos et s'empressa de rejoindre l'escalier.

Il l'observa disparaitre en bas des marches, sentant le froid et la solitude l'étreindre doucement.  
_ Ce n'est plus la même chose n'est-ce pas?  
Il se raidit et tourna lentement la tête vers Bellinka.  
_ Maintenant qu'elle s'est éloignée, que sa présence n'est plus... Votre assurance pâlit, vous doutez... Vous n'avez plus son soutien... Une épaules sur laquelle s'appuyer.  
_ Le docteur Cuddy n'a jamais été un soutien. répliqua froidement House.  
_ Oh non! Pas directement... On a beau être un solitaire... Une fois qu'on a goûté au plaisir du binôme... Dans ce genre de situation... On ne reste pas inchangé. Vous aviez besoin de sa présence pour tenir debout, de ses sarcasmes pour avancer, de ses regards pour vous redresser... Et de ses baisers pour vous surpasser.  
Le diagnosticien boita lentement vers elle.  
_ Ce qu'il y a de dommage dans cette histoire. C'est que vous allez hériter de son gel douche sans avoir la chance de le partager avec elle. reprit la jeune femme.  
La respiration de House se bloqua.  
_ Quand elle va les rejoindre. Ils devineront rapidement qu'elle n'était pas seule. Je dois l'avouer, le coup des bonbonnes, elle s'y est prise toute seule et elle nous a tous pris par surprise... Mais vous voyez ceux d'en bas croire à son histoire? Avec tout ce boucan, ils pencheront vers quelqu'un d'autre. Là, elle vous couvrira. Elle leur mentira et ils s'en douteront forcément. La tension entre eux va monter jusqu'à ce qu'ils...  
House posa son genou gauche au sol avant de s'asseoir face à Bellinka.  
_ La tuent. finit-elle avec un sourire sardonique.  
_ Vous avez de la chance d'être une femme. hacha le diagnosticien. Parce que si c'était le contraire, je vous aurais assommé depuis longtemps.  
_ Regardez la vérité en face... Bientôt, vous entendrez un coup de feu. Et ce sera fini pour elle.  
_ Fermez la. ordonna House d'une voix sourde.  
_ Des hurlements s'élèveront du rez de chaussée. Une cinquantaine de talons fouleront le sol tandis que des femmes éplorées fixeront le corps inanimé de leur tendre et si belle doyenne. déclara Bellinka avec un petit sourire en coin.  
Le diagnosticien se releva subitement et ouvrit le tiroir du meuble à seringues.  
_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites? paniqua la jeune femme.  
_ Je cherche de quoi vous faire taire.

Un coup de feu retentit à l'étage inférieur.  
House se figea.  
Un fin sourire étira les lèvres de Bellinka.

Le diagnosticien se laissa tomber sur le sol, livide.  
Des cris fusèrent de toute part, étouffés par le plafond.  
Plafond qui se trouvait sous House.  
Plafond qui semblait vibrer...  
A moins que lui, soit en train de trembler.

Il redressa la tête et croisa le furtif regard de Bellinka qui jaugea par la suite la seringue qu'il avait en main.  
Il serra les poings.  
Elle se crispa.  
_ Vous savez quoi... commença-t-il d'une voix étranglée.  
_ Je ne préfèrerai pas savoir non...  
_ On va se dire... Que vous êtes un travesti.  
Il leva le poing droit.  
Bellinka se plaqua au mur.  
_ House! s'écria une troisième personne.  
Ils se figèrent.  
Bellinka leva les yeux et poussa un soupir de dépit en croisant le regard de la doyenne.  
Le diagnosticien pivota sur ses talons et hoqueta de surprise en la voyant à l'encadrement de la porte.  
_ Vous n'étiez pas sur le point de frapper une femme, rassurez-moi!  
_ Vous... Vous... Vous n'êtes pas encore descendu? balbutia-t-il.  
Cuddy entra dans la pièce et ferma la porte derrière elle.  
_ Quand je suis arrivée en bas des marches, j'ai vu ce serveur tenir tête à l'un des hommes. Ça a vite dégénéré. J'ai jugé bon d'attendre une petite minute avant de descendre... Et de me remettre de ce nouveau choc.  
_ Ah... souffla House.  
_ Vous allez bien? s'inquiéta la doyenne.  
Il hocha doucement la tête puis reporta son attention sur Bellinka.  
_ Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle vous a dit, mais vous ne devez pas oublier vos manières.  
_ Depuis quand suis-je un gentleman?! répliqua-t-il, la bouche pâteuse.  
_ Un homme ne frappe pas une femme! Surtout sans défense! articula Cuddy en lui passant devant.  
_ Je peux quand même lui administrer un sédatif...  
_ Bien sûr! Attendez une seconde...  
Elle recula d'un pas, prit son élan et balança sa jambe gauche en direction du visage de Bellinka. Le coup de pied fut si virulent que la jeune femme s'évanouit sur l'instant.  
_ Maintenant, vous pouvez lui administrer le sédatif. déclara la doyenne.  
House ne bougea pas, tétanisé par l'ahurissement.  
_ Je suis une femme, et aujourd'hui j'ai moins d'état d'âme que vous. Prenez le drap sur le lit. On va la saucissonner.  
Le diagnosticien s'exécuta de gestes mécaniques.

Une fois Bellinka attachée, la doyenne prit la seringue des mains de House.  
_ Histoire qu'elle ne se réveille pas tout de suite. dit-elle en se penchant au dessus d'elle.  
_ Changement de plan. déclara subitement le diagnosticien.  
Cuddy se redressa, étonnée.  
_ Explicitez.  
_ Vous ne descendez pas. Vous restez avec moi et on reprend le plan initial.  
_ On en a déjà parlé House...  
_ Et ces terroristes n'ont pas l'air très commodes et patients avec des idiots de serveurs!  
_ J'ai l'air d'être une idiote de serveuse?! releva la doyenne.  
_ Non! Vous êtes une idiote d'administratrice! répliqua-t-il.  
_ Ne soyez pas désobligeant! s'agaça-t-elle.  
Elle tendit la main vers son visage mais il esquiva.  
_ N'essayez pas de m'amadouer avec votre prise!  
Cuddy l'ignora et l'agrippa au col.  
_ Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive? Je vous trouve sur la défensive. Qu'est-ce que cette malade a bien pu vous dire pour que vous réagissiez ainsi?!  
_ Je vais très bien. répondit-il brusquement.  
Il essaya de se dégager de sa prise mais elle tint bon et glissa sa main libre sous sa mâchoire.  
_ House, vous êtes moite! nota-t-elle.  
_ Mais pas du tout! se défendit-il.  
_ Vous... Vous croyiez que c'était moi...  
_ Peu importe! Vous n'y retournerez pas!  
_ James Bond ne perd jamais son calme... répliqua-t-elle d'une voix douce.  
_ Je n'aime pas le martini, je ne bois que du bourbon!  
Cuddy fit la moue face à sa réaction.  
_ Dommage... J'étais prête à embrasser James Bond pour le rassurer.  
_ Vous ne m'aurez pas comme ça. marmonna House.  
_ Embrassez-moi...  
_ Non. mima-t-il en secouant fébrilement la tête.  
La doyenne se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et attendit qu'il arrête son cirque pour lui capturer la lèvre inférieure avec malice.  
House leva les yeux au ciel puis lui rendit son baiser.  
_ Vous m'avez eu... Contente? bougonna-t-il contre ses lèvres.  
Elle hocha doucement la tête avec un fin sourire puis approfondit son baiser.  
Il se détendit sous ses caresses et se laissa emporter par le tempo donné par sa langue.

_ Ça va mieux? lui demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.  
_ Hum?  
Elle sourit puis fit glisser ses lèvres le long de son cou. Il la serra un peu plus contre lui et poussa un soupir de contentement.  
_ Je suis désolée... lâcha-t-elle subitement.  
Il rouvrit automatiquement les yeux.  
_ Vraiment désolée... murmura Cuddy en se dégageant de sa prise.  
Le regard dans le vide, le diagnosticien porta une main à son cou et en retira la seringue que la doyenne aurait dû planter dans le bras de Bellinka.  
_ Sympa. articula-t-il avant de tourner de l'œil.  
Cuddy se plaqua à lui afin qu'il ne s'écroule pas lourdement. Elle manqua elle même de basculer et de s'écraser sur le sol mais tint bon; y allongeant précautionneusement le corps inerte de son employé. Elle se redressa vivement, retira une nouvelle seringue du placard et la ficha dans le bras de Bellinka. Quand elle eut fini d'administrer le produit à la terroriste, elle reporta son attention sur House et prit son pouls. Après avoir ingurgité autant d'alcool, il n'était pas très recommandé de recevoir une telle dose... Elle laissa échapper un léger soupir de soulagement en sentant un pouls lent mais régulier. Elle se pencha un peu plus vers lui et hésita un instant avant de déclarer :  
_ J'espère que tu me pardonneras Grégory.  
Elle l'embrassa furtivement, se leva prestement puis quitta la pièce sans se retourner.

TBC...


	13. Chapter 13

Un imperceptible grognement franchit les lèvres du diagnosticien alors qu'il remontait à la surface.  
Il lui sentait avoir entendu des éclats de voix. Un cri. Et un fort accent vraiment dérangeant.

Dernier souvenir... Dernier souvenir...

Une seringue dans le cou...

Xéna la guerrière...

Xéna?

_ Cuddy... grinça-t-il en battant des paupières.

Il se raidit.  
La gravité avait-elle changé où son corps s'était redressé?

Toujours dans les vapes, il bougea légèrement.  
Quelque chose clochait.

En toute logique, il aurait dû se réveiller sur le sol froid d'une chambre. Là, il sentait sa tête dodeliner de gauche à droite...

Nouveaux éclats de voix.

Il cligna à nouveau des paupières. Un rayon orangé vint agresser sa rétine et l'aveugla momentanément.

Alors qu'il sentait son corps se libérer doucement de l'étrange engourdissement provoqué par le sédatif, il sentit le plat d'une main entrer avec violence en contact avec sa joue gauche.

Le orange devint subitement une lampe.

Nouvelle claque.

Le sol devint une chaise.

Double claque.  
Sa tête sembla tourner sur elle même et en une fraction de seconde il put détailler ce qui se trouvait devant lui :

Un homme patibulaire dont la barbe lui mangeait la moitié du visage. Un iris bleu teinté de vert dont la lueur trahissait l'affolement. Un deuxième homme, beaucoup plus soigneux et posé, la main portée sur l'épaule de la créature aux yeux bleus...

La créature?

_ Cuddy. souffla-t-il.

Il redressa subitement la tête et planta son regard dans celui de la doyenne.

Le souffle court, il ignora l'homme qui lui faisait face et desserra ses lèvres afin d'être clairement entendu et compris.  
Il lui était à présent clair qu'il était sur une chaise, au rez de chaussée, dans le bureau de Cuddy.  
Il inspira profondément, et sans lâcher la doyenne du regard...  
_ Alors là bravo! Finement joué le coup du sédatif! Grâce à vous je viens de me recevoir une double paire de baffes et on s'est fait attraper! Rappelez moi au juste à quoi notre séparation devait servir?!

L'affolement de la doyenne laissa vite place à l'agacement :  
_ Je n'avais pas prévu qu'ils...  
_ Montent et fouillent l'étage d'où vous veniez? Ah bah bravo! Votre sens inné de la logique me laisse pantois!

Les deux preneurs d'otages qui se trouvaient dans la pièce se lancèrent un regard ahuri.

Cuddy gonfla les joues, boudeuse.  
_ Si vous aviez été coopératif dès le début...  
_ Une opinion, ça se discute! On parle, on argumente! On plante pas une aiguille dans le cou de l'autre!  
_ Et c'est vous qui dites ça?! répliqua la doyenne en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.  
House se tut un instant.  
Effectivement... Il n'était pas le mieux placé pour...  
_ On s'en moque! Quand je fais le coup à mes patients, ils se réveillent sur un lit d'hôpital ou dans la salle des scanner, pas sur une chaise avec un turc qui ne connait pas le rasoir!  
_ Je suis tchèque...  
_ On s'en fout! répliquèrent les deux médecins à l'unisson.

De nouveau, les preneurs d'otages échangèrent un regard éloquent.

Vraiment étranges ces américains...

_ Et alors, quel est le nouveau plan de madame?! Vous voulez que je tende ma fesse droite pour un nouveau sédatif?! Qui sait, si j'ai de la chance, je me réveillerai en Turquie!  
_ Tchécoslovaquie...  
_ On s'en fout! reprirent les deux américains en cœur.  
_ J'ai une meilleure idée! s'exclama Cuddy sur un ton de défi.  
Elle fit un pas en avant, mais son geôlier accentua sa prise sur son épaule et effleura sa hanche du canon de son arme.  
_ Je suis tout ouïe! Quitte à mourir ce soir, mourons par l'une de vos brillantes idées! tonna House.  
_ Et si on faisait des maths?!  
_ Des maths? Très bien!  
_ Un plus un font deux.  
_ Et deux et deux font quatre.  
_ Quatre moins deux.  
_ Deux.  
_ Quatre moins trois...  
_ Un.  
_ Mais?!  
_ Avec x en inconnue, on peut basculer vers...  
Leurs regards se croisèrent en une fraction de seconde.  
House se leva brusquement en plongeant sa main sous son pantalon et Cuddy donna un fulgurant coup de coude à son preneur d'otage.  
Le temps qu'il se reprenne et resserre sa prise sur son arme, son équipier se retrouva K.O en recevant une lampe sur le crâne.  
Cuddy s'éloigna vivement tandis que le diagnosticien se plantait devant lui.  
Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à redresser son arme pour les mettre en joue, il sentit le canon froid d'un automatique s'enfoncer dans son cou.  
_ Avec x en inconnue... reprit House. On peut basculer vers deux. Car un plus inconnue égale deux armes à feu, font de l'inconnue... La seconde arme à feu.  
_ Et deux imbéciles qui ne fouillent pas leurs otages équivaut à zéro otages. ajouta Cuddy en reprenant son souffle.

TBC...


	14. Chapter 14

_ Votre nom. ordonna House en accentuant sa prise.  
_ Allez vous faire foutre. cracha l'homme.  
_ Très bien Allévoufairfoutre. Vous allez dire à votre ami Jetencule de prévenir ses autres amis Bandedenfoirés et de leur dire de mettre les voiles, ou au mieux de baisser les armes. Vu ta tronche, c'est toi le chef. répliqua le diagnosticien.  
_ Non ce n'est pas lui. précisa une troisième voix.

House se figea en sentant une arme se poser sur le derrière de son crâne.  
_ J'ai aussi en joue votre amie. prévint l'inconnu.  
Après une longue inspiration, le diagnosticien leva lentement les mains en l'air.  
_ Lâche ton arme...  
_ Non... souffla Cuddy.  
House s'exécuta sans réfléchir.  
_ Maintenant, retournez-vous lentement.

Le médecin pivota sur ses talons et croisa le regard gris d'un homme en costume sombre.  
Il jeta un furtif regard à la doyenne, tenue à distance par une deuxième arme puis ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Aucun son ne put franchir ses lèvres car il eut rapidement le souffle coupé quand il reçut un coup véloce à la nuque. Il bascula en avant, perdit l'équilibre et s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol.  
_ Voyons Edvard! Cet homme est infirme! s'exclama le chef avec moquerie.  
L'homme ricana puis alla prêter main forte à son collègue qui commençait à reprendre conscience.

La mâchoire serrée, défiant son preneur d'otage du regard, Cuddy se glissa vers House afin de l'aider à se relever.  
Il la repoussa en bougonnant quelques insultes vers ce fameux Edvard et se remit sur pieds tant bien que mal.

_ Un infirme et une femme... commença l'homme aux yeux gris.  
Cuddy le fusilla du regard.  
_ Et vous avez réussi à vous débarrasser d'un homme, à mettre Bellinka K.O et à nous échapper jusqu'à maintenant.  
_ Ce n'était pas vraiment prévu au programme, si ça peut vous rassurer. répliqua House en grimaçant.  
L'homme sourit puis alla s'installer sur un siège.  
_ Prenez place. les invita-t-il en leur montrant le canapé.

Cuddy lui lança un nouveau regard noir.  
Cet homme faisait comme si c'était son bureau!

_ Avec tout ce bazar, nous avons décidé de descendre tout le monde au rez de chaussée...  
_ C'est une chose impensable! explosa la doyenne, à peine assise.  
House lui posa une main ferme sur le bras afin de la calmer et l'obligea à prendre place en affichant une attitude flegmatique.  
_ Qui êtes-vous? demanda-t-il au chef des preneurs d'otage.  
_ Vous n'avez pas besoin de le savoir.  
_ Je ne parle à personne s'en connaitre son nom.  
_ Et pourquoi croyez-vous que je voudrais vous parler?  
_ Parce que vous savez que nous sommes les derniers à avoir eu un contact avec l'anglais. Et si vous ne vouliez pas nous parler. J'aurais été, soit exécuté, soit envoyé avec le troupeau d'otages. répondit le diagnosticien en s'installant confortablement.

Cuddy tenta de l'imiter, mais la vision de ses patients disséminés un peu partout dans le rez de chaussée sans tous les appareils et soins nécessaires l'horrifiait...  
Elle sentit une main se poser sur la sienne et croisa rapidement un regard se voulant rassurant.  
Elle se détendit légèrement, se laissant envelopper par la douce chaleur qui émanait de ce contact.  
Mais l'inquiétude ne s'envolerait pas si facilement...

_ Alors? Vous avez bien un petit nom. reprit House.  
_ Vàclav.  
_ Finalement... On va rester à votre nom inconnu...  
_ Et vous?  
_ Klement Gottwal. répondit le diagnosticien en affichant une mine innocente.  
Cuddy arqua les sourcils avec ostentation.  
Vàclav fronça les siens avec colère.  
Satisfait de son effet, House gigota sur le canapé, amusé.  
_ D'où il sort celui là? demanda Vàclav d'un ton sec.  
Les deux autres haussèrent les épaules.  
_ Tout à l'heure, le charmant Edvard a parlé de la Tchécoslovaquie. Vous avez traversé la porte des étoiles et vous vous êtes retrouvés dans le 21ème siècle? Vu vos coupes, ça ne m'étonnerait pas...  
_ Ta gueule! coupa Edvard en lâchant son pote qui se rattrapa de justesse au bureau.  
_ Vous pourriez faire un effort et apprendre nos jurons de façon plus douce. répliqua House.  
_ Calmez-vous. ordonna le chef.  
_ Mais je suis calme! Calme et détendu! rétorqua le diagnosticien.  
_ Vachement oui. souligna Cuddy en le dévisageant.  
Il lui fit signe de se taire et de se concentrer sur les tchèques.  
_ Maintenant, discutons...  
_ Non. coupa brusquement la doyenne.  
Tous les regards se portèrent sur elle.  
_ Avant que vous ne commenciez à nous cuisiner. Je veux que vous ordonniez à vos hommes de ne pas toucher aux patients à l'étage! Vous avez coupé toutes les lignes, et pris le personnel en otage. Laissez les s'occuper des patients présents dans l'hôpital. Sans moyen de communication, les infirmières seront inoffensives!  
_ Vous avez fait exploser l'un de mes hommes avec des bonbonnes d'oxygène. précisa Vàclav en claquant la langue.  
Cuddy se raidit.  
_ Oui bah, elle n'est pas infirmière! Je peux vous assurer que ce ne sont pas des lumières! intervint House.

Vàclav hésita un instant puis ordonna quelque chose à Edvard dans sa langue.  
Celui-ci hocha la tête puis quitta la pièce.  
Le chef reporta alors son attention sur Cuddy et la détailla avec un regard beaucoup plus intéressé. Ce qui agaça rapidement le diagnosticien.  
Irrité, il passa son bras gauche autour des épaules de sa supérieure et la colla à lui.  
Il vit avec satisfaction Vàclav se crisper puis lui porta l'estocade finale.  
_ Elle ne partage son gel douche à la mangue qu'avec moi. déclara-t-il.  
L'homme haussa les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension mais ne releva pas.  
Après un regard réprobateur vers son employé, la doyenne se cala néanmoins dans ses bras.  
_ Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? lui glissa-t-elle en faisant mine de l'embrasser sur la tempe.  
_ Je réfléchis. souffla le diagnosticien en posant une main sur sa cuisse.  
Cuddy se figea.  
_ Ça m'aide à réfléchir. précisa-t-il.

TBC...


	15. Chapter 15

Dans une autre situation, elle aurait éclaté de rire. Mais là, l'automatique braqué vers elle et les plaintes en dehors du bureau n'arrivaient qu'à lui tirer un rictus...

Mais à quoi jouait-il bon sang?!

Le diagnosticien, nullement perturbé, fit remonter sa main...

C'en était trop!

_ House! s'écria-t-elle en sursautant violemment.  
Il l'imita avec une mine effarée et se releva sous le regard atterré des deux autres hommes présents.  
Cuddy se leva à son tour, outrée.  
_ Mais bon sang! Vous cachez une bouteille de whisky sous votre veste ou quoi?! Une prise d'otage n'est pas vraiment le moment pour laisser cours à vos fantasmes!  
_ Cette nuit sera sûrement la dernière, alors je profite! répliqua-t-il en reculant vers Vàclav.  
Celui-ci, suspicieux, s'écarta légèrement, l'arme toujours braquée vers le médecin.  
House continua de reculer alors que sa supérieure l'invectivait en avançant.  
_ Boss... Ils nous ont déjà eu comme ça! intervint subitement le deuxième preneur d'otage.  
Les deux médecins se figèrent.  
_ Ils ne seraient pas assez fous pour essayer quelque chose sans arme. rétorqua Vàclav.  
_ Faut quand même être sacrément fou pour trainer toute une soirée avec le docteur Cuddy! précisa le diagnosticien  
_ Allez au diable! s'énerva-t-elle.

Vàclav soupira faiblement.  
Comment diable allait-il s'en sortir avec ces deux là?!

_ Vous ne m'aurez pas une seconde fois. grinça son homme en attrapant House au col.  
Celui-ci se débattit violemment en fusillant son agresseur du regard.  
_ Faites comme si j'étais slovaque et évitez toute familiarité avec moi! lâcha-t-il.  
L'homme resserra sa prise et bascula son poing en arrière.  
_ Il est sans défense! s'écria Cuddy.  
_ Lâche le tout de suite! Il est précieux! ordonna Vàclav.

Trop tard.

House venait de basculer par dessus le bureau, renversant tout son contenu au passage. Il s'accrocha au tiroir pour se relever vivement mais réussit juste à le vider de son contenu en finissant à terre.  
_ Et zut... marmonna-t-il en se crispant de douleur.  
_ Vous l'avez cherché! s'exclama Cuddy en vérifiant de loin qu'il n'avait rien de cassé.  
Le diagnosticien cligna bêtement des yeux et prit appui sur un coude.  
Il vit une paire de bottes se positionner face à lui et sourit faiblement.  
_ Vous allez aussi frapper un homme à terre?  
_ Debout.  
_ Me sens pas très bien...  
Il se pencha et vomit sur les chaussures.  
_ _Et merde!_ s'exclama son agresseur dans sa langue.  
_ Emmène le dans la salle de bain! ordonna Vàclav.  
_ Et faites attention! ajouta la doyenne.  
_ Après ce qu'il vient de me faire?! Pas question!

La doyenne gonfla les joues, passablement contrariée puis se dirigea d'un pas autoritaire vers son employé. Elle l'aida à se relever, lui passa un bras autour des épaules et l'aida à boiter vers la salle de bain, suivie de près par l'agresseur.  
_ Ça va? s'inquiéta-t-elle alors qu'ils arrivaient au niveau de la porte.  
_ Tout est sous contrôle. souffla-t-il dans son cou.  
Elle frissonna, grisée par son souffle et le sens énigmatique de ses dernières paroles.  
Il lui lança un furtif regard éloquent et s'enferma dans la petite pièce, sous l'œil vigilant des preneurs d'otages.

Vàclav se détourna d'eux et ne vit pas son homme de main se pencher, menaçant, vers la doyenne.  
_ Je sais que vous manigancez quelque chose.  
Elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre et se contenta de soutenir son regard en retournant s'asseoir dans le canapé.

TBC...


	16. Chapter 16

Tout était sous contrôle...  
Mais quel contrôle?!

Cuddy secoua faiblement la tête.

Il avait semblé si sûr de lui...  
Manigançait-il réellement quelque chose?

Alors qu'elle s'installait dans le canapé, son regard glissa vers ses affaires, éparpillées sur le sol...  
Son cœur cessa de battre.  
Elle détourna rapidement les yeux.

_ Qui êtes-vous donc? demanda Vàclav en la détaillant pensivement.  
_ Lisa Cuddy. répondit-elle sèchement.  
_ Ça je sais. répliqua-t-il. Votre nom est sur la porte... Mais qui donc êtes-vous pour avoir un tel comportement malgré la situation?  
_ J'ai un bon professeur...  
_ Il n'est pas téméraire mais idiot...  
_ C'est un peu la même chose non?

La joute verbale était lancée.  
Depuis plus de dix ans, elle aiguisait sa langue face à House.  
Elle était devenue experte en la matière grâce à leurs exercices quotidiens. Si elle arrivait à tenir tête au maître dans l'art de la joute, ce n'était pas un tchèque qui la goberait!

_ Qu'il y a-t-il entre vous? continua le preneur d'otage.  
_ Une porte. Ça ne se voit pas?!  
Il tiqua face à l'insolence du propos. Elle se moquait ouvertement de lui!  
_ Ça ne vous regarde pas. ajouta-t-elle.  
_ C'est toujours comme ça les relations boss/employé. Même quand les rôles sont inversés, y'en a toujours un sous le bureau. C'est une pratique internationale. déclara Vàclav d'une voix trainante.  
La doyenne se crispa.  
Là, c'est lui qui l'offensait!  
_ Ne me forcez pas à vous botter le cul...  
_ J'ai une arme...  
_ Je n'ai rien à perdre!  
_ Si! La vie!  
_ Mais encore?!

Elle s'était levée sans s'en rendre compte, tendue par la colère.

_ C'est bien les américains ça. Votre fierté causera votre perte. enchaina Vàclav.  
_ En plus de la fierté, je suis assez curieuse et depuis tout à l'heure je me demande pourquoi vous êtes ici. D'habitude, vos conflits restent à l'échelle de l'Europe.  
_ Bienvenue dans l'air de la mondialisation Lisa Cuddy.  
_ Docteur. rectifia-t-elle.  
Il inclina la tête de façon respectueuse en affichant un sourire sardonique.  
La doyenne serra les poings.  
_ Voyez-vous, chacun a un idéal...  
_ Et le votre est d'unifier à nouveau la Slovaquie et la République tchèque.  
_ Entre autre.  
_ Unifier n'est pas le bon terme. se rétracta Cuddy. L'un des peuples n'est pas vraiment consentant.  
_ Dommage pour eux.  
_ Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi une telle folie vous a poussé à prendre mon hôpital en otage.  
_ La folie docteur, c'est bien le mot...  
Il se tut un instant, comme s'il revenait à la réalité puis se tourna vers son homme de main.  
_ Et il fait quoi l'autre? Il étend ses intestins?!  
Cuddy se raidit alors que l'homme invectivé collait son oreille à la porte.  
_ Je l'entends marmonner... décrivit-il.  
_ Hein?!  
_ Des trucs dans une autre langue...  
_ Quoi?!  
_ Du français! s'exclama-t-il.  
_ Comment ça... Qu'est-ce que... commença Vàclav en se dirigeant vers la porte.  
_ Il le fait toujours! s'écria Cuddy.  
Les deux hommes stoppèrent net leurs mouvements.  
_ Il fait toujours quoi? interrogea Vàclav.  
_ Il marmonne des trucs en français quand il fait la grosse commission. répondit la doyenne sans ciller.  
Les deux hommes s'échangèrent un regard effrayé puis reculèrent d'un même geste.  
_ Fais le sortir! ordonna Vàclav en se rapprochant de Cuddy.

L'homme hocha la tête puis ouvrit la porte sans ménagement, se retrouvant face à face avec House.  
Cuddy poussa un soupir de soulagement.  
_ Qu'est-il? questionna le diagnosticien en arquant un sourcil.  
_ Allez rejoindre votre supérieure sur le canapé!  
_ Désolé mais ce genre de choses, on ne le fait pas en public... Même si de temps en temps on se filme... Ça reste dans le domaine du privé.

Cuddy leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Vàclav affichait une mine consternée.

Quand House rejoignit enfin la doyenne, il fit mine de passer un bras autour de ses hanches et lui glissa subtilement une carte SIM dans la main.  
_ Désolé, il va falloir vous en racheter un autre... Le premier n'était pas étanche.

La doyenne sourit puis se laissa tomber dans le canapé avec satisfaction.

Objectif atteint!  
Ils leur fallait maintenant rester en vie...

TBC...


	17. Chapter 17

Vàclav se rapprocha de la porte et jeta un coup d'œil au hall.  
Cuddy en profita pour se pencher vers House.  
_ Alors?  
_ Je suis tombé sur une incapable très longue à la détente. Il a fallu qu'elle prenne une minute pour piger que l'emploi d'une langue étrangère était nécessaire et qu'elle ne pourrait pas traduire en s'aidant simplement de google! lui glissa-t-il.  
Cuddy sourit malgré elle.  
_ C'était le dernier modèle? reprit le diagnosticien.  
Le sourire de la doyenne disparut.  
_ Oui! répondit-elle d'un ton sec.  
_ C'était pour la bonne cause...  
_ Mais pourquoi diable la cuvette?! siffla-t-elle.  
House réprima un frisson de plaisir en sentant son souffle chaud balayer son cou.  
_ Parce qu'ils vont sûrement reconnecter leurs neurones et décider de...  
_ Vous! aboya subitement Vàclav en faisant volte face. Debout!  
_ Me fouiller. finit House en s'exécutant.  
_ Malcov. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. Espèce d'imbécile. ajouta le chef.  
L'homme marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe puis attrapa House par le col. Il le fit avancer de quelques pas, prenant un malin plaisir à le voir boiter lourdement, puis lui tata le corps.

Au même moment, Edvard refit son apparition et chuchota quelques mots à son supérieur. Celui-ci hocha la tête puis lui fit signe de retourner d'où il venait.

_ Y'a rien Boss. déclara Malcov en se redressant.  
House lui sourit quand leurs visages se retrouvèrent à la même hauteur.  
L'homme durcit ses traits mais rien a faire. L'américain continuait d'afficher un large sourire.  
_ Qu'il se déshabille. ordonna Vàclav.  
Son sourire se brisa.  
Cuddy se redressa vivement.  
_ Quoi? firent House et Malcov à l'unisson.  
_ Ce type est malin. expliqua Vàclav. Et son ensemble est assez épais.  
_ Une chemise et un pantalon, vous trouvez ça épais?! répliqua le diagnosticien.  
_ Mes hommes n'ont pas remarqué l'arme à votre ceinture... Oui, ils sont épais.

Cuddy se mordit la lèvre inférieure.  
House s'était débarrassé du portable mais pas de la capsule que le parachutiste lui avait confié.  
Elle ne savait pas exactement où il l'avait camouflé mais s'il devait retirer ses vêtements, il se retrouverait rapidement... Ses pensées moururent à la vue de deux larges épaules dénudées.

La chemise tomba au sol.  
La doyenne se pinça un peu plus les lèvres.

Malcov ramassa le haut et le fouilla.  
_ Dépêchez-vous d'enlever le reste, on a pas toute la nuit! s'impatienta Vàclav.  
House se retourna afin de le fusiller du regard, offrant ainsi à Cuddy une vue imprenable sur le devant...  
Elle le détailla à loisir en prenant soin de paraitre indifférente.

Encore un peu et elle oubliait l'arme braquée sur elle.

La pantalon glissa jusqu'aux mollets.  
Elle resserra ses cuisses.  
Il s'en défit totalement et le donna à Malcov qui le fouilla à son tour.

Cuddy retint son souffle, se préparant mentalement à voir l'homme brandir la petite capsule en tombant dessus.  
Mais il ne fit rien et lâcha le bas.

House restait immobile, aussi raide qu'un bout de bois. Il fut soulagé qu'aucun regard ne s'attarde sur sa cicatrice. Les deux terroristes avait d'autres chats à fouetter et Cuddy semblait plus intéressée par ce qu'il y avait plus haut...  
Le diagnosticien sourit malgré lui.

_ Bien... fit Vàclav.

Elle lui lança un regard affolé tandis que House lui redonnait son dos pour récupérer ses affaires.

Pourquoi ne lui ordonnait-il pas de retirer le caleçon?  
Pourquoi ne lui ordonnait-il pas de retirer le caleçon?!

_ Vous pouvez vous rhabiller.

Zut!

House tressauta et se tourna vers elle.  
Elle sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Avait-elle parlé tout haut?!  
Vu l'expression du visage de son employé, elle avait dû marmonner quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

Vàclav se tourna vers elle.  
_ A votre tour.  
Elle blêmit sur l'instant.  
_ Elle porte une simple robe! intervint House en s'empressant de se rhabiller.  
_ Vous avez tous les deux été en contact avec...  
_ Et tout ce que ce con a réussi à prononcer avant de mourir est : Up Is Down! Donc un code incompréhensible! S'il avait pu nous donner quelque chose, il me l'aurait donné à moi! Vous voulez quelle camoufle quoi sous sa robe? Vous croyez qu'elle serait du genre à cacher quelque chose sous sa culotte?!  
_ Pourquoi pas.  
_ Finement joué! cracha Cuddy en lançant un regard noir à son employé.  
Il afficha une mine penaude et se reboutonna en baissant les yeux.  
Vàclav approcha de la doyenne d'un air menaçant et s'apprêtait à la dévêtir quand un cri attira son attention.  
_ C'est Edvard. nota Malcov.  
Le chef s'élança vers la porte et l'ouvrit à la volée.  
_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe?! hurla-t-il.  
_ S.W.A.T! répondit une voix lointaine.

House et Cuddy cessèrent de respirer tandis que Malcov se crispait à souhait.

Un lumière rouge éclaira le front de Vàclav.

TBC...


	18. Chapter 18

_A lire avec_ **_Transformers: The Score - Arrival To Earth _**

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Cuddy pencha légèrement la tête, presque fascinée par le voyant rouge. Mais House la happa rapidement à la réalité en lui agrippant le bras.

Malcov plongea en avant afin de se protéger derrière le bureau tandis que son boss vrillait son regard vers l'arme qui le mettait en joue.

La doyenne lui lança un dernier regard alors qu'elle quittait le canapé.

Le reste de la scène se flouta.

Elle entendit un cri rauque puis une fenêtre exploser.  
Un liquide visqueux l'éclaboussa mais elle ne perçut rien, son visage plaqué contre le torse de son employé.  
Elle se sentit basculer à côté du canapé et très rapidement une masse corporelle, chaude et sécurisante, l'enveloppa.  
Elle sentit des biceps rouler sur ses bras et des mains accentuer leur prise sur son corps.  
Elle inspira profondément alors que le bureau s'emplissait d'un vacarme assourdissant. Elle reconnut des tirs, des cris, des heurts...

Malgré toute cette tension et cette confusion, la présence du corps de House contre elle la détendit, l'invitant à se laisser aller à l'étreinte. Peut être la dernière de sa vie...

Elle l'entendit parler mais ne comprit rien. Tout ce qu'elle perçut clairement, fut son souffle contre sa joue.  
Un souffle grisant qu'elle aurait voulu sentir glisser jusqu'à ses lèvres.

Elle distingua un furtif mouvement de sa main.  
Il venait d'écarter le canapé du mur.  
Elle comprit rapidement le message, posa ses mains au sol et rejoignit rapidement la cache.  
Il la suivit de près et reprit sa position initiale.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à resserrer sa prise autour d'elle, elle pivota son corps de façon à se retrouver face à lui.  
Leurs regards s'accrochèrent...  
Une balle alla se loger juste au dessus de leurs têtes, faisant alors tomber une pellicule de ciment sur eux.  
Cuddy glissa ses doigts dans la chevelure du diagnosticien, faisant mine de le dépoussiérer.  
Il esquissa un sourire.  
Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent...

Un cri déchira le ciel sous la pluie de balles. Des paroles franchirent des lèvres en un dernier souffle.

Leurs lèvres se scellèrent.

Un nouveau cri. Cette fois-ci de rage.  
Des ordres fusèrent dans la pièce tandis qu'une fumée opaque s'engouffrait dans le bureau.

Leurs langues se mêlèrent.

Puis des bruits de pas qui se multipliaient, comme si toute une légion était entrée dans la pièce.  
Une langue familière franchit la paroi d'un casque et partit en reconnaissance.

Ils se laissèrent complètement tomber au sol et s'enlacèrent passionnément. Préservant leur souffle de la fumée encombrante.

Cuddy entrouvrit les yeux et caressa son employé du regard.  
Elle s'apprêtait à clore à nouveaux ses paupières quand elle vit avec horreur deux mains surgir de la nappe grise et saisir House au cou.

_ Non! s'étrangla-t-elle en le retenant du mieux qu'elle put.

Elle sentit, impuissante, son corps se détacher du sien alors que le visage de Malcov apparaissait, déformé par la rage.  
House se débattit violemment en attrapant le tchèque par la barbe et en tirant de toutes ses forces.  
L'homme hurla de douleur puis, d'un coup sec, se dégagea totalement de la prise du diagnosticien.  
House se redressa entièrement et se laissa, de tout son poids, retomber sur son agresseur.  
Cuddy replia ses jambes et se redressa à son tour.  
Elle hoqueta en inhalant une trop forte dose de fumée puis aperçut un reflet argenté dans la main de Malcov.  
Elle cessa de respirer alors que House, lui aussi, remarquait l'automatique avec effroi.  
Il échangea un furtif regard avec l'assaillant puis le vit brandir l'arme avec satisfaction.

Le coup partit, glaçant le sang de Cuddy.  
House resta figé. Ses muscles tendus, son cœur à l'arrêt.  
Malcov écarquilla les yeux puis s'écroula.

La doyenne leva la tête avec soulagement et reconnut la silhouette familière d'un agent de la S.W.A.T.  
_ Tout va bien? s'enquit-il.  
House expira longuement en clignant bêtement des yeux.  
Après un rauque toussotement, Cuddy se releva afin de faire face à leur sauveur.  
_ Tout est sous contrôle. déclara-t-elle avec un profond soulagement.

TBC...


	19. Chapter 19

_**A lire avec Public Enemies Soundtrack - Ten Million Slaves - Otis Taylor**_

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Le cigare parfaitement calé entre les dents, House leva les yeux et planta son regard dans celui de l'homme qui lui faisait face.  
Il esquissa un vague sourire puis exhala lentement une bouffée de fumée.  
L'acte laissa de marbre celui qui lui faisait face.  
Le diagnosticien reporta son attention sur les cartes et fit glisser ses doigts sur le papier glacé, s'amusant à redessiner certains motifs. Alors qu'il reproduisait les courbes de la dame de cœur, son adversaire déclara :  
_ J'ai raté quelque chose?

House leva à nouveau les yeux et rit silencieusement face à la mine de son ami. Il avait beau afficher un air neutre, il savait qu'il bouillonnait à l'idée de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé.  
Le diagnosticien lança un regard circulaire sur les lieux, souriant narquoisement.

Dans le hall de l'hôpital, une vingtaine de membres de la S.W.A.T déambulait en passant d'une personne à l'autre et en détaillant les lieux pour leurs rapports.  
Entre les meubles brisés, bousculés, les dossiers éparpillés, les bouteilles et verres en milles morceaux, les infirmières et internes s'employaient à remettre les malades dans les étages adéquats et à soigner les invités.

_ J'ai entendu dire que des terroristes européens avait pris l'hôpital en otage. enchaina Wilson en essayant d'attirer l'attention de son ami.  
House retira le cigare de sa bouche et expira longuement.  
_ Des tchèques à tête de turcs. Courant en vain vers un idéal peu banal et un passé bien enterré. Ils faisaient la guerre au monde entier. Et avaient des groupes ennemies dont des espagnols et des russes.  
_ Ah... Mais ils voulaient quoi?! questionna l'oncologue.

L'approche d'un brancard attira son attention. Il écarquilla les yeux de stupéfaction en y reconnaissant Foreman, un bras en écharpe.  
House fit signe au brancardier d'approcher.  
Quand il arriva à leur hauteur, le diagnosticien planta son cigare dans la bouche du neurologue.  
_ Ils voulaient tout contrôler. déclara-t-il en lançant un regard éloquent à son employé.  
L'homme mâchouilla le cigare en levant les yeux au plafond puis fit signe au brancardier de s'éloigner.  
_ Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?! s'impatienta Wilson.  
_ Le sénateur Kerry est mort d'une crise cardiaque ce soir et Cameron et Chase sont passés à côté d'une super occase.  
_ Une super occase?  
_ Coucher dans la salle à IRM en présence d'un cadavre.  
L'oncolgue gonfla légèrement les joues, soudain nauséeux.  
House s'amusa de sa réaction puis tira un second cigare de sa poche.

Il tourna la tête vers le bureau de sa supérieure et fut momentanément aveuglé par les rayons du soleil qui filtraient allègrement le mur troué de partout.  
Il aperçut la doyenne en pleine conversation, apparemment houleuse, avec un membre de la S.W.A.T  
Un nouveau sourire étira ses lèvres.  
_ Tu me parais en pleine forme pour un homme qui a frôlé la mort.  
_ Parce que j'ai frôlé le paradis! répliqua House en prenant des jetons en mains.  
Wilson fronça les sourcils face à sa déclaration. Il savait qu'elle avait un double sens mais ne voyait pas du tout en quoi...  
_ Je parie que tu t'es bourré de vicodin en attendant que tout se tasse...  
House lança quelques jetons au milieu de la table.  
_ Je relance.  
L'oncologue se tut.  
_ Et ton dîner?  
Wilson posa le double des jetons en face de lui.  
_ Je relance.  
Le diagnosticien sourit.  
_ Et ils voulaient quoi ces terroristes?!

_FLASH BACK_

_ Cette histoire est assez flou, mais apparemment, la CIA et une section étrange des services secrets anglais y sont enfoncés jusqu'au cou. déclara le commandant en chef de la S.W.A.T.  
_ Ça, on est bien placé pour le savoir. dit House en prenant appui sur le bureau.  
Cuddy lui lança un regard réprobateur puis s'excusa auprès de l'homme.  
_ L'anglais nous a donné quelque chose, pour le chef de la C.I.A, selon ses dires... poursuivit-elle.  
A peine eut-elle le temps de finir sa phrase que deux hommes firent irruption dans le bureau.  
_ CIA! scandèrent-ils en brandissant leurs insignes.  
_ Wooow... Sont vraiment synchros. siffla le diagnosticien.  
Cuddy observa avec effarement les hommes ordonner au commandant en chef de la S.W.A.T de sortir du bureau.  
Ils prêtèrent à peine attention aux deux cadavres tchèques puis fondirent sur House.  
_ Vous avez quelque chose pour nous?! demandèrent-ils à l'unisson.  
_ Là, ça fait peur... fit remarquer le diagnosticien en reculant.  
_ Le parachutiste anglais nous a donné une capsule. House, où l'avez vous mise? reprit Cuddy.  
Le diagnosticien perdit un peu de ses couleurs puis fit signe à l'un des agents de se pencher.  
Le plus près s'exécuta et écouta avec attention les paroles du médecin.  
Quand il se redressa, il hocha la tête. House boita avec raideur vers la salle de bain. Cuddy arqua les sourcils.  
_ Fred, va chercher des gants. déclara enfin l'agent.  
La doyenne hoqueta de surprise.

_FIN DU FLASH BACK_

House grimaça.  
_ J'ai appris quelque chose ce soir... Les suppositoires sont très doux finalement...  
Wilson fronça les sourcils, quelque peu largué.  
_ Quoi?

_FLASH BACK_

_ Up is down. déclara le diagnosticien alors que l'agent Fred brandissait la capsule.  
_ Parfait. dit-il.  
_ Vous pouvez m'éclairer?  
_ Il nous prévient juste que le sens est altéré. Le début est la fin, la gauche est la droite, le haut est le bas.  
_ C'est tout?!  
_ Vous vous attendiez à quoi?

_FIN DU FLASH BACK_

House soupira.  
_ Tu savais que les États-Unis était la nouvelle zone de combat? Sur cette liste figurait toutes les identités des agents des services secrets de plusieurs pays européens. Une sorte de Saint Graal pour toute organisation malveillante... D'où la présence de toutes ces nationalités en une soirée. Ils sont partis du vieux continent pour arriver jusqu'ici.  
_ Et comme tu es un aimant à problème, ils ont atterri dans ton bureau. finit Wilson.  
_ C'est tout a fait ça. appuya House avec un sourire amusé.  
Il posa ses cartes à plat et inspira doucement.  
_ Soirée mouvementée. en conclut son ami.  
_ Tu n'as pas idée... grogna House.

Il leva les yeux et croisa le regard de sa supérieure.

_ Au moins, tu es en un morceau.  
_ Presque... souffla le diagnosticien.

Cuddy lui sourit puis disparut de son champ de vision.  
Il vit le membre de la S.W.A.T quitter le bureau en bougonnant puis se leva brusquement.

_ Où tu vas? demanda Wilson alors qu'il s'éloignait à grandes enjambées.  
House tourna la tête dans sa direction et sourit largement.  
Après un moment de flottement, il répondit enfin :  
_ Prendre une douche.

**FIN**


End file.
